


You bet I do

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: The  Day before  ,the day of, and the day after the Redmond / Kitson wedding.





	1. Dear Joan

**Author's Note:**

> A few chapters concerning the goings on the evening before, the day of and the day following the marriage of Kayleigh and John.

“What time is your mum coming tomorrow,? Asked john

“ Her and dad will get here about 10,seems strange saying mum and dad together, ,” replied Kayleigh 

“Shows how much they care, don't it”

John went upstairs and started packing the things he needed for tonight and tomorrow morning. 

“ I wish we could spend tonight together like every other night John, I'll miss you” 

“ I'll miss you to but we,'ve already discussed this, I stay at me mams you leave from here with your dad , like a bride is supposed to, and from tomorrow we can spend every night together, ok”

“ Ok, it makes sense ,,”

“ Kayleigh?”

“ What ?” 

“ Are you sure you this is the right thing for you, getting married, we don't have to you know ?”

“ What did you just say ?” asked a stunned Kayleigh 

“ I said are …..” 

 

“ No I heard alright , what I meant is why did you ask me that now on the eve of our wedding?. Oh now I get it” she said her eyes widening in disbelief, “Your fear of committing has finally won over has it, just like it did with Charlotte , you chicken bastard, did you hope I'd get pissed off before now and dump you to save you the trouble of having to marry me ?, well John you've got your effing wish you're dumped arsehole , you're so fucking dumped !” she roared as she started trying to pull her engagement ring off , crying.

“ Whoa, Whoa, whoa” John said grabbing her hand ,

“ I didn't mean anything like that at all, not at all, I meant are you sure that you want to be lumbered with me for the rest of your days, you could do so much, deserve so much better. I don't deserve anyone as good as you. I'll never feel adequate, that's what I mean, but as usual I said it wrong, I'm so sorry “ he grabbed her and kissed her, eventually she started to relax into it .

As they pulled apart she looked at him and sighed.

“ Don't do that again, John you scared me to bloody death, thought I was going to lose you, I thought you didn't want to go through with it “ 

“Sorry , but you know what I mean, don't you ?”

“ Yes I know and yes I still want to marry you, I really thought you were trying to let me down gently, I saw my life falling apart”

“ Sorry “ John said sheepishly.” But you should know I'd never hurt you deliberately, I just want what's best for you” 

“And that's what I'm getting John, you . You are the best thing that's ever happened to me ,I want you and you're what's best for me “ 

“Arsehole, chicken bastard ,?” 

“ Sorry, but you gave me such a fright, I panicked “ she said wiping her eyes.” Of course you're not “

“I would be if I let a perfect little stunner like you go” 

“ No wonder I love you John Redmond , I can't wait to be Mrs. Redmond tomorrow, now finish packing and I'll drop you at your mum's “ a nagging doubt started to creep into Kayleigh's mind.

 

As John reached the bottom of the stairs,the doorbell rang, Mandy and Kelly, maid of honour and bridesmaids respectively were here to share Kayleigh's last night ever, as a single woman.

As the girls hugged, John put his holdall in the car, Kayleigh followed him out. 

“ I told the girls to make themselves at home, I wouldn't be long taking you to your mums” 

“ I could just take the car myself , you stay with them” replied John.

“ No I want to thank your mum for everything tonight, in case I forget tomorrow “

“Are you nervous about tomorrow ? “ she asked as they drove to John's mums.

“ Nervous me ? “ 

“ Yes? she said stealing a look at him.

“ Absolutely bloody bricking it to be honest “ he replied smiling at her and squeezing her hand.

“Me too “ she said “ I'm so close to my dream, I'm afraid I'll wake up soon and you and all this, us, will be gone, and I'll be back in the effing box room, Kayleigh Kitson, professional spinster “

He wiped a tear off her cheek.

“I can't believe I'm the man lucky enough to get you as a wife , I really can't “

“ Believe it John , cause it's happening “ She said not entirely convinced. 

They sat listening to Forever FM for the rest of the journey, John sat smiling, Kayleigh kept glancing at him , biting her bottom lip.

 

“Here we are then,” said Kayleigh “ let's not keep your mother waiting “ 

After John had taken the bag in , his mum directed him to put it in his old room. 

She hugged Kayleigh and as she did so she felt Kayleigh shaking. 

“ Are you ok “ Joan asked. 

“ Can we talk please, in private?“ Kayleigh whispered in Joans ear .

“Always “ Joan whispered back. 

“ John nip out and get us 3 Mc flurries will you ? “ said Joan when John came back in the living room.

“You're joking right, you don't want one do you Kayleigh?” 

Before Kayleigh could answer, Joan winked at her then turned to face John.

“ Jonathon, as you can't seem to take a hint I'll be quite blunt, I want to give Kayleigh the expectation against reality in the bedroom talk , and as her mother isn't here I thought I would take on that duty. You are Welcome to stay if you want , but you might want to sit down”

“Any particular flavour ? “ John asked as he walked to the door.

“ Your choice “ Kayleigh said.

 

“ What's wrong darling , you're shaking like a leaf “ asked Joan motioning Kayleigh to sit beside her.

“I'm Scared” 

“Getting married is a big thing , it scares us all, “ 

“ No, I'm scared John won't go through with it !!” 

“ Why on earth would you think that, oh god almighty what has that arse said now?”

“ He thinks he's not good enough for me keeps telling me I could do better, he asked me earlier on, if I was sure I wanted to get married, said we didn't have to. I'm not sure he wants to anymore, I'm frightened he stands me up , I couldn't live with that, I couldn't face life without him, I just couldn't, he keeps saying I could find someone better. He doesn't seem to realise that he's what I want no matter how many bloody times I tell him , it's him I love , it's him I need “ 

“ Bloody idiot “ 

“Oh “ cried Kayleigh putting her hand to her mouth ,

“Oh not you love “ said Joan taking Kayleigh's hands in hers.” Not you “

“ That gormless son of mine, why has he got to over analyze every bloody aspect of what you have, why can't he just accept what the rest of the world sees, two people created solely for each other, two incomplete people who need each other as much as they need their next breath. A match truly made in heaven. If ever two people were meant for each other it's you two. He knows that only too well ,I've told him myself a hundred bloody times “ 

“Do you really think that ?”

“Yes I mean every word , he knows he needs you, and I know he needs you. So you can rest assured John will be at that altar next to you at 3pm tomorrow, whether he walks of his own accord or whether I have to get Paul and Jim to carry his unconscious body there depends entirely on him. Kayleigh darling, I know what is best for John and that best is you. Without you he would be lost , and I don't want him lost , so it's in my best interest to get him wed to you. The only people who really know what John needs , are me , you and John, and he's obviously an idiot, so his opinion doesn't count “.

Kayleigh threw her arms around Joans neck and hugged her , wishing she had the same feelings about her own mum.

“Thanks Joan I feel better talking to you” 

“Kayleigh love I'm honoured that you wanted to, I really am, don't bottle things up love i'll always be here for you, I hope you know that, and you can call me mum you know ?”

“ I do now . Thanks mum “ Kayleigh added tentatively. 

“Like the sound of that “ replied Joan smiling.

“Can you sort of ask him if he's sure Joan, I'm in a sort of limbo, don't know what's best “

“ Oh there's no sort of with me love, as you know. Once you're gone him and I will have a serious chat don't you worry. He'll be getting married tomorrow no ifs no buts, unless I'm kicking his that is”

Kayleigh started to feel better as Joan hugged her and patted her back.

“Oh just keep the wind up going, tell him I was giving you sex tips, he'll look shocked and change the subject sharpish” Joan had said when Kayleigh asked what to say to John's on his return.

Joan was in the kitchen making tea when John got back, she left the door open so she could hear any conversation and “ head him off at the pass “ as she put it.

“Well how did your chat go”“ asked John

“I'm a bit shocked to be honest John, did you know that when your mum was ….” 

“Anyway shouldn't you be getting back, much as I'm loath to see you go, you have a lot to get organised “ John interrupted 

They kissed fondly and John saw Kayleigh out to their car.

“ I can't wait until tomorrow John “ she said as he opened her door for her

“ Me neither “he replied

“ Bye Joan “ she shouted to John's waving mother” and thanks for those tips especially the ones about ….” 

“LOVE YOU “ shouted John, as he quickly closed the door and waved.

 

John sat down in the living room chair , sat back and closed his eyes, all was calm, for a moment or two, the cushion hitting him full on in the face got his attention. 

“You thoughtless bloody Idiot“ Joan’s sharp comment caught him off guard. 

He opened his eyes to see his mum glaring at him, hands on hips, he'd done something wrong obviously , he was racking his brains to figure out what.

“ That lovely fiancee of yours is a nervous wreck , worrying that you'll leave her in the lurch tomorrow, she is bloody terrified John, terrified, it's a bloody sin, you should be ashamed of yourself “ 

“ What you on about? “ 

“Did you or did you not ask her earlier if she thought it was the right thing for her , getting married, that she , you two, didn't have to ?”

“ Oh , she told you that did she?” 

“Yes , so don't dare deny it, Christ almighty John don't you ever engage your brain when you talk, how on earth do you think that sounds, oh sorry you don't think do you, stupid bloody question?” 

“ I can't wait to marry her, she should know that, what I meant was ……?”

“I don't care what you meant , and to be honest I don't think that poor girl will believe what you meant until you put that ring on her finger tomorrow, how do you think that feels eh ?”

“I was trying to give her a get out of jail card , let her say I'm out if she wanted, that's what I was trying to do” 

“ I'm out , I'm out ?, It's a wedding John not bloody Dragons den “

“ I was giving her a chance to reconsider “

“ Why ?” 

“ Because I'm not good enough for her , that's why “

“ And did you ever stop to think that she thinks she's not good enough for you ?”

“ Of course not, why would she ?” 

“ Because she loves you just as much as you love her, and that's part of this getting married thing, feeling your not good enough for your partner, feeling that they can do better than you, feeling lucky that they've settled for you and not knowing that they feel the same” 

“ She's a far better person than me” 

“ Oh I agree with you there, but what you and I think isn't important it's what she thinks that counts, and right now she thinks you're having second thoughts, because you asked “ is it the right thing “ god almighty , she should be going home ecstatic, excited for what tomorrow might bring not dreading it …..Oh I give up “ she threw her arms in the air.

“ I was trying to ……” John loudly protested.

“Don't raise your voice to me Jonathan Redmond !”

“Listen then “

Joan held up her hand “ Just don't bloody speak to me “

“ But ….” 

“ John I'm livid with you , ….. go to your room “ 

“You what ? go to my room , I'm 39 mum , not bloody 6”

“ Go” she glared at him,” Or one of us will end up saying something else we'll regret”

 

An hour later Joan knocked on John's room door, and took a brew into him ,

“ Idiot “ she said smiling this time , “ Honestly John sometimes “ she made a strangling motion.

“Can't do right for doing wrong “ John said.

“ I never felt I was good enough for your dad you know ?, I always thought he could have done better than me, and it wasn't until years after we were married, that I told him that” 

“Must have been a bit of a shock to him to hear that” 

“ Oh it was love, you see he had been feeling the same way, he always felt inadequate, he said he felt as if I had settled for second best when I deserved so much more, and that made him feel lucky to have me. Looks like you tried to say something similar and almost ruined things”

“Almost ?” 

“ I think the world of Kayleigh as you know, and I told her that you would be in that church at the altar at 3 , dead or alive, the choice Jonathan will be yours” 

“ Sometimes I think she thinks more of you than she does of her own mum you know?”

“ All the more reason for me to get her as a daughter in law don't you think? “ 

“Suppose so “ 

“ Don't be too enthusiastic will you , anyway I suggest you phone or text that wonderful girl and try to put her mind at ease, but for God's sake think about what comes out your mouth this time , Night night idiot”

“ Night mum “

 

Kayleigh felt a lot better as she drove back home, she trusted Joan, and the fact that Joan had said she thought Kayleigh was the right one for John, buoyed her spirit, tomorrow would be great, probably , with any luck. She switched on the radio to be met with the chorus of Crying in the Chapel by Elvis. It went off again pretty quick. She hoped it wasn't an omen.

The Bluetooth car phone started ringing , “Joan” said the display

“ Hello “ Kayleigh said with trepidation.

“ Mambo and I had a little talk” Kayleigh sniggered at Joan using the secret name they called John when he wasn't within earshot. 

“ And “ 

“Well as usual with John , what he said and what he meant to say bare no resemblance to each other. He didn't say what he meant and certainly didn't mean what he said, “ 

“ Oh thank God, I really thought …..”

“Well don't think like that love, he's head over heels and although he worries about every bloody thing, he's looking forwards to getting married tomorrow”

“Can you put him on please Joan?“ 

“That's a bit awkward love, we sort of argued and I sent him to his room”

There was a silence for a moment. 

“ Kayleigh are you there, Kayleigh love?”

All Joan could hear was Kayleigh's infectious laugh.

“ Oh sorry Joan, I'm so,sorry I didn't mean to be rude but I couldn't help myself there, I wish I'd seen that, hope he didn't storm off in the huff”

“ I'm sure he muttered that's unfair under his breath, like a bloody teenager, didn't slam the door like he used to though “

Kayleigh was laughing again as she pulled up outside her house.

” Oh Joan you've cheered me up no end thank you so much ” Kayleigh said wiping her eyes.

“You're welcome love, I'll get him to phone you later, either that or he'll get no supper, bye love see you tomorrow, “

Kayleigh was sore laughing, tomorrow would be fine with Joan on the case.

 

 

She parked in their drive and let herself in to the house. Mandy and Kelly were on the second bottle of wine. 

“ Oh god Kaylz what's happened, have you been crying , what's that git done now?” asked Mandy

“I've been laughing , John's mum is nuts completely nuts,” she giggled.

Mandy and Kelly looked at her smiling .

“ Her and John had a row and she ….” Kayleigh snorted and started laughing again ,” She only sent to his room, oh god “ 

Kelly looked on perplexed, Mandy started giggling.

“ And she's sure he muttered “ that's unfair “ under his breath, before stomping off” 

Mandy found Kayleigh’s laughing funny and started herself.

“And if he doesn't say sorry, he'll get no supper . Oh god I'm going to wet myself, oh “ she wiped her eyes trying to compose herself. “ Almost 40 and sent to his room by his mum, you couldn't make it up “ 

“Did she smack his legs ?” asked Mandy.

Kayleigh erupted in a fit of hysterical laughter, more through relief than anything.

“Stop it I'm hurting” She eventually managed to say through fits of giggles. 

 

“ Joan thinks the world of you , you know. She told me at one of the dress fittings, she prayed to god thanking him for sending you to John, or something like that. She thanks God or Jesus or Mary or someone like that everyday for you. Not what I'd do , but I suppose it means a lot that she does that, shows how important you are to her “ Mandy said matter of factly, looking into her glass,some time later.

“She told you that , Joan herself told you that ? “ Kayleigh asked.

“ Yes , just like I said “ 

“ Wow , she must really like me , I mean she has told me , not in so many words but wow “

“She said it was worth all the heartbreak and hurting that John suffered in the past, for him to get to this point in his life , with you in it “ 

“She certainly seems to be a fan , even I noticed that she smiles a lot around you” added Kelly

“You want a drink Kaylz “ 

“No I want to remember everything tonight and be fresh in the morning , when's Brenda and dad coming Mand ? “

“Mum , mum and dad will come about 10 ish, dad's driving up in the morning he'll pick “Mum “ she emphasised the word “Up from mine and then come over “

“That's a long time in the car , we'll be scraping the ice off the inside of that windscreen” said Kelly.

“Excuse me “ said Mandy yawning, “ think I'll head upstairs busy day tomorrow, some wedding or something “ 

“Oi you cheeky mare, it's a special wedding you know, last of the Kitsons “ said Kayleigh 

“ About bloody time too “ Kelly added.

Mandy hugged Kayleigh and Kelly and headed upstairs.

“Why did you never tell her?” Kelly asked.

“ Tell her what ?”

“What aunty Brenda did , that's what” 

“ Why would I? she loves mum, and it wouldn't make any of it better if she knew, so why upset her, it was a long time ago” 

“ You, me, my mum and dad ,uncle Bill and aunty Brenda all remember it “

“Her and Kieron don't know the ins and outs, they don't have to,ok “ 

“ Ok, but it makes you out to be the bad guy , the fact you don't like her is noticeable”

“ I can live with that , better that than them knowing too ,isn't it ? “

“If that's what you want, but I don't think your right, someone will let something slip sometime and then they'll want to know why you didn't tell them the truth”

“You wouldn't ? “ Kayleigh asked anxiously 

“ Of course not, but people get emotional at weddings, strange things happen”

 

Kayleigh's phone rang , she smiled when she saw “John” on the display,

“ Hello “ 

“ I'm a complete prick at times , but you already know that I guess, I'm so sorry for saying the wrong thing earlier , I can't wait to marry my gorgeous redhead fiancee , hope you feel the same, I love you to the moon and back you know that don't you ?”

“Who is this ? “ Kayleigh said in a posh voice.

“ Eh oh sorry I might have the wro….” 

“ No you don't John “

“ Kayleigh? “

“Of course I know that , but you know I get a bit emotional at times, sorry I swore at you “ 

“ I deserved it, it was pointed out to me that I had a bad choice of words, and crap timing”

“But a nice room “ Kayleigh giggled 

“ What ? Oh yea ha bloody ha , I forgot you and me mum are thick as thieves, “

“ I love you even with all your faults John , and I can't wait until tomorrow “ 

“ I love you more, sweet dreams darling meet you at the altar at 3 ,don't be late “ 

“I won't be too late , love you loads ,night night Mambo” 

 

“Mambo ?”

Kelly's voice made Kayleigh jump , she had forgotten she was there,

“ I think you have some explaining Kitson , Mambo in deed “.


	2. The one .

John woke from a wonderful sleep, Windows and blinds open. Kayleigh needed curtains shut and blackout blinds, they would have to discuss that sometime. He heard his mum's house phone ring several times, Joan was laughing to someone, there was blue sky and sunshine outside . Nice day for a white wedding as the song went .

“ You up bro ? “ he heard Paul knock on his room door.

“Sure buddy come in “

“ Well big man today's the day”

“Yup roll on 3 o'clock, I can't wait Paul , I'm nervous but excited, know what I mean?”

“ Course I do , been there done it remember, bit of role reversal this ain't it?”

“Oh yea so it is “

“Anyway John boy , how about we head out for a fat boy wedding breakfast , we can chat without anybody earwigging” he nodded towards the kitchen and Joan.

John nodded and smiled.

“OK get your fat arse in gear then, I'll go tell mumzilla “

“ I'll be five ok”

Paul was talking with Joan in the kitchen, they were both keeping their voices down.

“ Remember no taking the piss Paul, I'm serious the last thing he needs is you undermining him,”

“ I'm not a complete prick mum, I can rise to the occasion you know, he's nervous enough despite his pretence, a breakfast a bit of a laugh no pressure, let him talk keep him calm”

“Spot on , but don't be late back, ok”

“ Jesus “ Paul said rolling his eyes.

“ Blasphemer” said Joan smiling .

On the Way to Bob's Diner John and Paul reminisced about Paul's wedding and how John had caught Paul when he fainted at the altar , .

“ You'd do the same for me wouldn't you though”

Paul looked John up and down, then looked at himself , they looked at each other and both laughed ,

“Maybe not “ said John, “ My shadow weighs more than you “

 

Paul parked round the corner from Bob's he was a few paces in front of John, and turned the corner first.

Heading towards him was Mandy and a few steps behind , the bride to be.

Mandy stopped in her tracks,

“ Paul “

“Jesus , wait there “ he held his hand up.

He turned and put his hand on John's chest just as he was about to turn the corner.

“Change of plan John “

“Piss off, I'm gagging for a fat boy, don't fanny around Paul “

“Its Kayleigh “

“Eh ? “

“Looks like her and Mandy had the same idea, they're just heading in “

“That's ok , we can share a table they won't mind”

“Won't mind ? are you bloody nuts or what , she's more superstitious than a gypsy queen , you can't see the bride on the morning of the wedding “

“C'mon Paul don't be a dick , superstitious shite, I'm missing a fat boy here”

“John “ it was Mandy saying his name, she had shooed Kayleigh out of sight then walked to meet Paul , “ Kayleigh's gone back to the car, that was bloody close though , bad luck that, the groom seeing the bride the morning of the wedding , wouldn't bode well John “

Paul gave him his well known “Told you so” look.

“No harm done though , enjoy your fat boy, see you later bye bye, “ Mandy said walking off.

“ Let's go” said” Paul I'm starving “.

 

“ Did he see me Mandy, did he? “

“ No “

“Are you sure Mandy really sure, I can't afford for anything to go wrong . Are you sure?”

“ For Christ's sake Kayleigh, he didn't even turn the corner, Paul stopped him even getting near”

“ Well as long as you're sure I think it will be ok , no harm done , but you're definitely sure?”

“ Kayleigh shut up, you're driving me mad , unless he can see through brick bloody walls or round corners he didn't bloody see you ok”

“OK Mand no need to shout , I only asked, temper temper “

Mandy glared then started laughing ,

“ It's going to be a long day from now till 3 it really is “

 

John was down on one knee talking to Ben in the living room, opening and closing the small box and rehearsing what he was to say, he stood up and ruffled Ben's hair.

“OK “ said Paul “ Ready son”

“Think so “

Paul and Ben headed off .

 

“ I'll get it said Kelly “ as the doorbell rang .

“ Kayleigh it's for you “ she shouted upstairs a few moments later.

Kayleigh came downstairs to see Mandy, Kelly, Claire , Sophie and Chloe all standing in the hall smiling , but with a few tears starting to show.

“What is it ?

“Open the door and find out” Mandy said smiling.

Kayleigh took a deep breath and opened the door,

“ Miss Kayleigh Kitson ?” Ben's asked very formally.

“ Yes that is me “ she replied trying not to giggle.

“ Mr John Redmond would like you to have this”

He opened the lid of the box, it contained a diamond pendant, and a usb drive. Under them was a card .” Listen to the words . 5 hours and counting love you forever” it said.

Mandy whistled appreciatively as she fastened the pendant around Kayleigh neck.

“ Miss Kitson ? “ Ben said .

“Yes young master Redmond “

“Uncle John says listen to it before you put your face on, he doesn't want a bride with..” He looked around at Paul who nodded and smiled at him.

“ ..Bleedin panda eyes”

“ He also instructed me to return your song choice to him”

Kayleigh went inside and returned with a usb of her own. She put it in the box which Ben closed.

“Thank you Miss Kitson “ he said as he turned to leave.

He handed the box to Paul, turned and ran back up the drive and hugged Kayleigh.

“ Love you aunty Kayleigh “ he said before heading back to the car.

Kayleigh had her first cry of the day .

“ Better listen to it now then,” said Kelly “ Before Gena gets here for the makeovers.

“ Listen to the words ,from me to you Kayleigh from me to you “ John's voice said before the song started.

 

Tell me  
Tell me that you want me  
And I'll be yours completely  
For better or for worse

I know  
We'll have our disagreements  
Be fighting for no reason  
I wouldn't change it for the world

‘Cause l know  
The first day that I met you  
I was never gonna let you  
Let you slip away

And I  
Still remember feeling nervous trying to find the words to  
Get you here today

‘Cause you make my heart feel like it's summer  
When the rain is pouring down  
You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong  
That's how I know you are the one  
That's why I know you are the one

In life  
It's easy to get scared oh  
But with you I am prepared for  
What has yet to come

‘Cause our two  
Hearts will make it easy  
Joining up the pieces  
Together making one

‘Cause you make my heart feel like it's summer  
When the rain is pouring down  
You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong  
That's how I know you are the one  
That's why I know you are the one

When we are together you make me feel like  
My mind is free and my dreams are reachable  
Whoa  
You know I never ever believed in love,I believed  
One day you were going to come along and

Free me

‘Cause you make my heart feel like it's summer  
When the rain is pouring down  
You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong

That's why I know you are the one.  
That's why I know you are the one.

 

Song  The One by Kodaline (Garrigan, May, Lee, Prendergast)

 

“ Jesus ,look at the state of us “ Claire was the first to regain some composure. “ This is supposed to be a happy bloody day”

“ It's all happy tears, said Mandy blowing her nose, “ Thank god we didn't wait until our faces were on, they'd be off again by now”

“Kayleigh love are you ok? “ asked Kelly crouching down in front of her, “ what's wrong?”

“ Nothing Kelly,nothing at all I'm just overwhelmed by that, that's all. John seems to have a knack of breaking my heart with a song, in a good way. No wonder I love him so much .

“Who suggested that then, John I suppose?” Kelly asked.

“ No I asked him to pick a song to get ready to, he'd pick one for me , I'd pick one for him, that was his to me”

“Looks like John got all the feeling and emotions out of those two” said Claire,“ comes from their dad “

“ So that's how he looks like his mum then is it “ said Mandy joking.

“ Hey madam that's my betrothed your talking about “ said Kayleigh laughing “ anymore of that and we'll be outside wrestling “

“ Can I play it again ?” asked Claire. “ Before the stylist comes “

“Sure”

 

The doorbell at John's mums rang.

“ I'll get it mum,”shouted John putting his tea on the table.

“ Bill , great to see you again “ said John welcoming Kayleigh's dad .

Bill stepped sideways and partially hidden behind him , with her back to him looking at his mum's roses was a petite woman with red hair.

“Ahem,”

“ Sorry Bill “ she said turning around ,

“ John are you alright son , John ?”

“Sorry Bill I thought “ said john

“Yea looks like her don't she, bloody eerie int it ?”

“ John this is Brenda , my ex and as you can probably tell Kayleigh's mum” said Bill.

“ Hello John, glad to meet you at last, it's been a long time coming “ her voice was high like Kayleigh's, the accent the same, and her eyes and face carried a smile just like her, John would swear this was Kayleigh in twenty years time , she was her spitting image , eerie indeed.

“ John where are your manners honestly ?” said Joan squeezing past him to the door, “ Please com.. “ she paused when she looked at Brenda , no doubt thinking the same as John.

“Come in” she finished ,” the kettles on we can have a chat “

“ Lovely I do love a brew “ said Brenda in a voice that made Joan smile and shake her head.

They sat in Joans tidy living room , Bill and John talking the usual man garbage as far as joan could tell.

“ I'm sorry if I seemed a little odd at the door , Brenda I thought Bill had brought Kayleigh at first glance” said John as a means of explanation.

“ Thank you for the compliment John, you know how this son in law , mother in law thing works already, I see “

“ I must admit I did too” said joan. “ The likeness is uncanny, you must have had her young”

“Mum”

“ Oh John, Brenda knows what I meant, get a grip son”

Brenda sniggered then laughed just like Kayleigh,

“ I had to touch up my roots a bit , and got my makeup done professionally for today, so I look more like her than usual “ Brenda added, “ but we know we look alike”

“ Bill said you were widowed lately , so I suggested we came over to see if you needed Bill or I to do anything for you, an extra pair of hands if you like. It can be a busy time a wedding”.

“ Thanks Brenda but it's all done , Kayleigh had it all planned before she had a groom , but I'm sure you know that “ said Joan.

Brenda looked over the rim of her cup, towards a blank looking John.

“ Kayleigh and I don't get on Joan ” said Brenda

Joan’s head snapped towards John, he looked away.Joan was fuming, he could wait.

Brenda noticed the unspoken exchange between mother and son.

“When I was much younger, I was unfaithful to Bill, several times, and it lead to a divorce and me and the kids living on our own, Kayleigh quite rightly sees me as the, cause of all the anguish and has never forgiven me. We do talk but we find it hard to be civil sometimes “

“Most of the time “ Bill added.

“ You seem fairly happy in each other's company if I might say “ commented Joan.

“ We weren't really friends when we were married, but we are now” said Bill

“ No relationship issues to resolve , we talk , we laugh we spend time together it's simpler now “ added Brenda. “ And at the end of the evening we go home separately “

“ The classic case of can't live with them, but can't live without them” said John.

“Oh you can talk sometimes “ said Joan forgetting her visitors.

“ You have lovely roses Joan, can we go look at them “ of course said Joan “ let's leave the men for a bit , follow me they are in full bloom out the back”

“ You're in trouble John “

“Fine I know it Bill, never got around to telling her the whole truth “

“ Well you don't need to now, do you ? “ Bill said scathingly

 

“ Bill says John is the one for Kayleigh, do you agree? ” Brenda’s out of the blue question hit Joan for six.

“ Yes without doubt, why do you ask ? “

“ Do you think think Kayleigh is the one for john?”

“Undoubtedly, they were made for each other, no question , I'll ask again why ?”

“Kieron and Mandy say the same , destined they say, two halves of the one”

“ Why Brenda? “

“Because if they're not they could screw things up like I did and they can't do that , they mustn't do that”.

“Not entirely sure I'm following this Brenda “

“Oh sorry Joan, you see I was Bill's one as they say , the only one he would ever truly love, has ever truly loved , but I never knew he was mine until it was too late and all the damage was done. “

“ The affair ? “

“ Numerous affairs Joan, I was a bit of a girl at the time, a time I regret now , but it happened nonetheless. I hurt him so much that he could never see me in the same light again, my attempts to find what I didn't know I already had ruined what was there, if you can follow my inane ramblings”

“ And you want to make sure they know what they have? “

“Exactly Joan exactly”

“No worries there ,they both know how special what they have is”

“Thank God “ said Brenda wiping a tear from her eye.

“ Bill is a good judge of character “ Brenda continued “ He thinks the world of your John, and I'm glad of that because despite how Kayleigh and I get on , I want the best for her. And I think she's getting it with your John”

“ Thanks that means a lot , Kayleigh is a breath of fresh air, John can be hard work but she knows how to handle him , she means the world to me”

John and Bill watched Brenda and Joan chatting , Joan moved to Brenda and they hugged .

“You're screwed John , mothers union out there” remarked Bill.

“ Oh Bollocks “

The two women sat on the swing seat and fell into deep conversation.


	3. A Fresh Start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh and Brenda reconcile.

"Mum and dad are here “ Mandy shouted up the stairs “ You coming down Kayleigh or what?”

Mandy noticed Bill nudge Brenda's elbow, and nod upwards. Brenda took a deep breath,

“ I'll come up Kayleigh, wait there” she said

“ Do you want me to stay ?” Kelly asked

“ No I'm sure we'll be civil today , hopefully, anyway you'll soon know won't you “

Kelly held the bedroom door open for Brenda then walked downstairs.

“ I wish I knew what to say, Kayleigh but I don't “ Brenda sighed.

“ At least you're here , at least you came thanks for that “

“ Did you think I wouldn't ?, you're my daughter, much as you wish you weren't , you are, and I love you , more than you will ever know Kayleigh and if you're blessed with children sometime you'll realise how much “

Kayleigh stood open mouthed, surprised to hear those words.

“ I know what you think of me, god knows you've told me at every opportunity, but ask yourself this, have I ever said that I didn't love you ?, I might not show it , or might not have said I did very often lately , but I have definitely never said I don't , because I do very much. Even when you said to my face you hate me, I still loved you. I thought that it was important to tell you that today.”

“No “

“ No what ? “

“ No you've never ever said you didn't love me, even when I was in your face, never once”

“ But you think I don't?”

“Deep down I know you do, it was easier to hurt you , if I felt you were hurting me, I'm sorry “

“ Until the day I die Kayleigh Kitson I'll regret what I did because of how it affected your poor father, but mostly because it hurt you, and drove a wedge between us, mother and daughter, that should never happen. I'm so sorry “

Brenda turned to leave.

“Mum “

Brenda turned round.

“ Shouldn't the brides mum spend the morning fussing over her daughter? , and be here beside her until the cars come. Please mum”

“ Fresh start ?“

“ Yes please, and mum ?”

“What love ? “ Brenda said with a beaming smile .

“ Can I have a hug please ? “

They hugged for ages , each trying to outdo each other with, I'm sorrys and I love you’s”

They never saw Mandy quietly open the door , look in and turn away crying again.

Kayleigh and Brenda walked into the living room hand in hand , Bill went over and hugged them both, Mandy added to the Kitson mix.

“Who you phoning Mand ?” Brenda asked.

“ Our Kieran letting him know hostilities have ceased , at last”

“ Put it on facetime Mandy “ Kayleigh said “then give it to mum, but wait a minute ok?”

Bill watched the three Kitson women have a quick discussion.

“ Hi there “ Kieran voice boomed out “ what's happening mum? “

“Just thought that me and your sisters would tell you everything's fine here , isn't it Mandy, ?“ Mandy kissed her mother's cheek “ Yes it is “

“ Isn't it Kayleigh ? “ Kayleigh kissed Brenda's cheek and Brenda kissed her back “ Yes it is ?”

“ Hallelujah, I can call off the United nations then , this is a special day right enough “.

“ Mum “ Kayleigh said later , “ come with me , you haven't seen my dress yet “

She took Brenda's hand and dragged her upstairs.

“Absolutely stunning on the hanger, it's going to be mind blowing on you “

“ That's the plan “

“ Gorgeous “

“It is isn't it ?”

“ I meant you “

“ It's part of the mums duties to help dress the bride you know ?”

“ Since when ?”

“ Since now, I'm the bride I decide , and it is, ok “ she put her hands on her hips and did a pretend pout .

“Thanks again , I don't deserve this chance Kayleigh “

“Yes you do , it's my way of asking you to forgive me, can you ?”

“ All done now , let's try and be normal,” both Kayleigh and her mum raised their eyebrows at this and burst out laughing together.

 

Paul and Ben arrived back at John's, only Joan and John were in.

“ How did it go buddy “ John asked Ben.

“ Brill uncle John, I got everything right , even the bleedin panda eyes bit !”

“Hey you , that's the swearing over now, don't get smart son, “ Paul said with a chuckle.

“Everything look ok bud ? “ John asked.

“All looking peachy John , relax buddy try and enjoy the day, stop getting wound up”

“ I'll try “

“See you do” said Joan. “ Have any of you seen those spanx things Kayleigh bought me ?” She added.

John cringed and Paul pretended he was gagging, Ben looked on completely oblivious.

“ Oh I forgot, here “ Paul lobbed the usb that Kayleigh had given Ben in John's direction.

“ You two don't half like your music , I mean I know you do obviously , but she knows about bands I've never heard of, and knows loads of lyrics, her and Claire won a pub quiz solely on music all because of Kayleigh. “

“ One of the many things we share we like a good song, and a nice lyric”

“ Nice idea this getting ready song “

John walked over to the freeview box and plugged in the usb.

“Grab a pew Paul, let's hear what magic track she found”

As soon as the opening bars started . John smiled

“ God gave me you , Bryan White “

“ You know it then?”

“ Believe it or not Paul, this was my second choice”

“ Jesus, That's spooky”

 

For all the times I felt cheated, I complained  
You know how I love to complain  
For all the wrongs I repeated though  
I was to blame  
I still cursed that rain  
I didn't have a prayer, didn't have a clue  
Then out of the blue

GOD gave me you to show me what's real  
There's more to life than just how I feel  
And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes  
And all that I live for though I didn't know why  
Now I do ,cause God gave me you

For all the times I wore my self pity like a favourite shirt  
All wrapped up in that hurt  
For every glass I saw , I saw half empty  
Now it overflows like a river through my soul  
From every doubt I had I'm finally free  
And I truly believe

GOD gave me you to show me what's real  
There's more to life than just how I feel  
And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes  
And all that I live for though I didn't know why  
Now I do ,cause GOD gave me you

In your arms I'm someone new  
With every tender kiss from you  
I must confess, I've been blessed

GOD gave me you to show me what's real  
There's more to life than just how I feel  
And all that I'm worth is right before my eyes  
And all that I live for though I didn't know why  
Now I do ,cause GOD gave me you  
GOD gave me you

Song by Bryan White ( Goldmark, Hicks, Houston).

 

“Nice song choice for an atheist I must say “

“ It's the sentiment Paul, the words and the meaning “

“ I know John, fine I know “

“ It's a big responsibility loving someone completely ain't it , I mean when they love you back you have to be careful not to break their heart don't you ?“

“ You ok John ?”

“ What if I'm not good enough ?”

“ Where is this shite coming from buddy ? , You know fine well that regardless of what you think about yourself, that little firecracker of yours is hopelessly in love with your big bones.”

“ I know, but what if she's wrong ?”

“ She isn't “

“ But what if she is “

“ Cards on the table right ? “

“ Right “

“ Don't take this the wrong way John right “

“ That's a great way to start a conversation “

“ Shut the fuck up and listen okay “

“ Okay”

“ She is everything you ain't, bubbly, outgoing, openly emotional, sympathetic, funny and well above average in the looks and figure department, but despite that, and despite you almost losing her because of your emotional hang ups , she has picked you. I don't know why , you don't know why, and I bet she doesn't know why either “

“ But she has “

“ That's right she has , out of the billions of people on this earth, she wants you . And she wants you as her husband , she's told me that you're her soulmate, her reason for living , and do you know something John? “

“What ?”

“ She’s right, you are and you need to see that. No two couples are alike , because something works for me and Claire it doesn't mean that it will work for you. What worked for Mam and Dad might not work for you , so you don't really have anything to compare yourself with, so there is no way you're not good enough. Bottom line is she thinks you are , so you must be “

“ Thanks Paul “

“ Right that's me emotionally shagged out , I need a brew, your turn to make it “

 

John and Paul joined Joan in the kitchen for a brew and biscuits.

Joan’s phone started ringing , John picked it up.

“ Shit it's Kayleigh “

“ Give” said Paul snatching it from him.

“ Oh high love, yes no problem she's right here”

“ Its Kayleigh for you mum “ Paul said as Joan stepped back in the room .

“ About an hour I reckon why …………, oh Kayleigh darling that is so thoughtful ,............okay I'll see him in about an hour then, thank you so much darling , goodbye see you soon”

“ Well ? “ said John

“ Mind your own beeswax, all will be revealed “ she said smiling. “ Anyway I have to start getting ready”

“You've got hours yet mum “ Paul said looking at his watch.

“ You two have hours yet, I've got to make a visit first”

“ Where ?”

“ Somewhere very special boys , you wouldn't understand the significance if I told you “ with that she finished her tea, and went for her shower.

Almost an hour later she appeared,

“ Well get it over with “

“ What ? “ said John and Paul simultaneously.

“ The piss take “

“ Mum” John said “ You look “

“ Fantastic “ Paul finished for him .

“ Yea mum absolutely , Paul summed it up spot on, you look fantastic , the dress, the coat the hat , bag the shoes , everything is just spot on you look beautiful “ John said sincerely.

“ Steady John you nearly showed emotion there” Joan said.

“ He's right mum everything goes perfectly, no offence but fashions not usually your forte”

“ Still isn't, Kayleigh picked them out for me, that girl has many talents”

“ Still makes the occasional odd choice though , don't she John?”

“ Ha bloody ha “

At that the doorbell rang.

“ That'll be for me , my lift I believe . Go answer it will you John “


	4. Let's get ready.

“ Bloody bellboy now am ah? “ mumbled John as he opened the door .

“ Kieron !” John enveloped Kieron in a man hug

“ John buddy how you doing ?”

“ Kayleigh never said you were home”

“ Couldn't let me big sister get married without her bro there now could I ?”

“ Great to see you it really is, oh she'll be made up”

“ Yea she was ,so were me mam and dad right enough , anyway I'm here on a particular mission”

“ Checking on me I take it ?”

“ No why , should I be ?”

“ Eh no, I'm a bit confused this morning, ignore me , what's your mission then ?”

“ I am to collect your mum, take her to yours, then bring her back , under orders of Miss Kitson the soon to be Mrs. Redmond, I don't know why , but your mum and Kayleigh do, so here I am, is she ready? “

“ I'm ready” said Joan walking to the door.

“ Nice to see you again Mrs Redmond , you look every inch the grooms mother if I might say, very nice outfit “

“ Thank you Kieron , and please I've told you before call me Joan, Mrs. Redmond is so formal”

“ Okay Joan , may I ? “ Kieron said offering his hand .” She's waiting “

As Joan walked down the path , Kieron winked at John,

“ Don't wait up “ he mouthed.

John shivered and went inside sniggering .

“ Is why I picked you up a secret, John doesn't know and Kayleigh didn't tell me ?” Kieron asked during the short journey to John's.

“ No, it's no secret, she invited me to see her in the dress before she leaves for chapel, it wouldn't mean anything to John, but it means the world to me, she is so loving your big sister, I hope you know what a nice person she is Kieron?”

“ I've got an inkling “

“ I told her once how nice it must be for the mother of the bride to see the bride all ready to go before the rest do, and she remembered that, that's so lovely, it means so much, I hope your mum doesn't mind ?”

“ I'm sure she won't she's, she's still mother of the bride regardless ain't she ?”

“ Yes and no one can take that from her , no one “

 

“ Did she say ?“ asked Paul

“ Not a bloody dicky bird, but according to Kieron he's taking her to mine, or Kayleigh's as it is this morning, she'll be there for a bit and then he's bringing her back before the car gets here for her, and it's for something Kayleigh organised “

“ Well that's alright then eh “

“ Always got something on the go that one, bloody hyperactive at times”

“ When's Jim coming over John? “

“ About an hour yet “

“ Wanna cuppa then ? and a chat “

“Sure I'll put the kettle on “

 

“ Mum, Kayleigh, Joan is here “ Mandy roared up the stairs.

“ She'll be a few minutes yet Joan, finishing touches “ Brenda said coming down and greeting Joan.

“ I can't thank her enough for this, it's so thoughtful “

“ Well you've been here for her when I wasn't, and she appreciates that, and so do I “ Brenda said squeezing Joans hand.

“ Okay Mrs Redmond , you can come up now “ Kelly said from the top of the stairs.

“ Enjoy “ said Brenda.

Joan stood outside the door, she was famously non demonstrative, but this morning she was hurting, she missed her husband Martin, today, the first big occasion since his passing was an emotional time but, she wouldn't let herself down , she was strong .

She took several big breaths and knocked,

“ Come in mum, no need to knock “ Kayleigh soothing quiet voice said quietly.

“ My goodness Kayleigh, I don't, I can't , no words “

“ Good no words I hope “ Kayleigh said her smile lighting up the room.

“ John's right you know, didn't think he was but he is “

“ What about mum ?” Kayleigh said moving to hold Joan's hands.

“ He isn't good enough , no man is, you look divine , absolutely stunning you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. “

There was a light knocking at the door.

“ Come in “

Brenda walked over and looked at Kayleigh , tears in her eyes.

Kayleigh wore a long ivory dress , lace over chiffon, almost fishtailed, cap sleeves, it was shaped to accentuate her small waist, the slightly plunged neckline, showed a tasteful amount of cleavage, her hair had been curled, and she had a bun to which was attached a very long lace veil. Her makeup as usual was faultless. She lifted the hem of the dress to show silver high heels with light blue bows,

“ Mandy's wedding shoes , something borrowed, and something blue” she said smiling.

“ The dress is your something new isn't it?, and I brought the something old, like I said love, you don't have to wear them , I won't be offended “ Joan softly said.

“ I'd love to, I know they mean a lot to you, I appreciate the gesture Joan, I mean mum, honestly I really appreciate it “

“ Never took them out of the box love, I remember my mum wearing them, they were her favourites, dad insisted I got them when she passed, this way a part of her can be at John's wedding”

“ You're gonna start me off Joan “

“ C’ mere love let me put them in for you eh ?“

With shaking hands Joan took the two teardrop shaped pearl earrings out of their little velvet box and put them in Kayleigh's ears . She knew her mum would have loved Kayleigh, and it made her feel like her old mum was here in spirit.

“ Stunning isn't she ?” Said Joan.

“ I think so, but I'm biased” replied Brenda, “ I've always thought so “

While Joan was traveling to and from John's, he had gotten ready, dressed in a nice morning suit , Paul and Jim were similarly attired. All they had to do now was wait for the car.

“ You got the rings Paul ?” John asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time

“ Still got them yes, still in the, box in my pocket , same as two minutes ago !! “

“ I'm nervous now guys, don't mind admitting it, absolutely bricking it “

“ What ?”

“ Look John my hands are shaking, I said I'm bricking it , look “ said Jim

“ Jim you prick , you're supposed to giving him moral support ,” Paul pointed over to a smiling John “ no one gives a shit if you're nervous”

“ Just saying for Christ sake, Paul , cool it man , chill”

“ Chill , chill it's not the effing sixties dick ,

“ Paul , Jim relax guys , I'm relaxed so you two should be, let's enjoy the day “

Joan hadn't said much when she returned, only that Kayleigh was gorgeous, she now walked around her “ three boys “ checking them for the last time.

 

“ That's the cars here mum , you go with the flower girls and page boys in the front , me John and Jim will get in the second okay.”

“ Let's go people, there's a wedding we gotta be at “ said Jim.

John sat in the rear car watching the one in front drive off.

“ Before we go John , I have to tell you something “ Paul said smiling.

“ What ?”

“ I love you . I'll never say it again so savour it, dad would have told you that today, that and how proud he was, but he can't so I am , I'm proud you're my brother “

“ Thanks Paul, he would have , thanks “

Paul and John looked round to see Jim crying, they laughed as much to relieve their tension as anything.

“ Honest to god Jim you're a bloody liability at times “ said John passing a tissue.

” Right driver let's go “

 

“ Dad remember keep them shut or you'll spoil the surprise “

“ I'm not 6 Mandy I know what keep your eyes shut means “

Bill was standing at the window in John's house , facing the far wall. Kayleigh was going to come in , Mandy, Kelly, and Brenda would arrange her dress then go out. Kayleigh would tell him when, and he would see his daughter ready to go to her wedding.

He heard whispers, only female voices though, then silence .

“ I'm ready dad “ he heard her soft tones.

“ Wow, you look amazing, the dress , the hair, you all of you , absolutely amazing, stunning”

“ Are you proud ?”

“ There's never been a time that I've not been proud of you Kayleigh, never “

“ Good , that's important to me “

A horn sounded outside, Bill glanced over his shoulder.

“ Your cars are here , you ready ?, Miss Kitson , wanna go be Mrs. Redmond”

“ I certainly do “

“ Good, I haven't wasted money buying this suit then “ Bill said smiling.

“ Let the riff raff go first love, then it's our turn,” Bill took his beaming daughters arm.

“ I'll bloody riff raff you Bill Kitson “ said Brenda from the hall.

“ Oops “ said Bill and he and Kayleigh burst out laughing.

Kayleigh looked out the window, the store must be shut she thought , there were so many of her colleagues out there.

“ Dad , go and ask if a Cath Hilton is there please “

A few minutes later Bill peered around the door, .

“ She's here, do you want her in ?“

Kayleigh nodded.

Cath entered the living room and gasped,

“ Wow, Kayleigh honey you are beautiful, but we all knew you would be, that dress is absolutely gorgeous, what can I do for you lovey ?”

“ Nothing Cath , I just wanted you to get a preview, you've been a friend to me and a shoulder to cry on , so this is a sort of thank you”

“ It's appreciated, it really is thank you so much “

“ Time Kayleigh “ Bill said

“ Help with my vail Cath ? “

“ You bet “

The oohs, and aahs were almost deafening as Kayleigh left the house.

Her dad held her hand smiling broadly as he took his daughter to her wedding.


	5. Just keep smiling John, keep smiling.

The car carrying John, Paul and Jim arrived at the chapel within minutes of Kayleigh's estimated time, they were met by Fr. Maguire, both the family priest , and family friend, indeed he had been one of John's dad's closest friends, and as such he had known Paul and John all their lives .

“ How are you John? “ he asked shaking his hand.

“ I'm fine father thank you, not nervous just eager to get on “ 

“ That's good enjoy the day son, I intend to “ Fr. Maguire said smiling .

“ Oh you remembered where the chapel actually is then?” he said looking straight at Paul, “ wasn't sure you would after so long “ 

“ Sorry Father “ Paul said staring at his shoes. 

“ Jim you behave now ok ?”

“ Father I'm not catholic remember “ 

“ I know but behave around the ladies anyway, there's lots of what's the word you used again ?” 

John, Paul and Jim looked at each other mortified 

“ Totty , that's the word you used last time Jim wasn't it ?, at the funeral no less “

The three of them laughed ,

“ Yes father I did, sorry “ Jim said barely concealing a smile.

“ Well you behave around the Totty in my chapel today okay” father Maguire said chuckling. 

“ He will “ John and Paul said in unison, each taking one of a laughing Jim's arms and leading him into chapel. 

Kieron and Steve, the ushers met the three arrivals with hand shakes and in John's case man hugs. 

“ You okay Pal, you ready for the full on Kitson experience “ a smiling Steve asked.

“ Of course he is , he's braver than he looks, must be to take on XL5 “ Kieron added.

“ XL what ?” 

“ Fireball XL5, no ?” 

“ No” 

“ It's an old nickname grandad gave her , he’ll explain later , best get up there John “ Kieron nodded towards the altar, “ she's on her way “

As John walked up the aisle saying hello to family and friends, Steve nodded to Kieron, he slipped outside to make an important call.

**********************************

Bill sat looking at his radiant daughter, wondering how it had taken this long for someone to snap her up, she was wonderful, had her flaws true but she was so loving and generous and thoughtful he thought she would have married a decade ago at least. At least she was going to a good man, one of the best. Why had Kieron called now he wondered ?

“ So you can definitely see him ?” 

“ Oh did you, so he's okay?” 

“ Can you see him now, good thank God” 

“ About 10 minutes , yea love you too bye “ 

“ That was Kieron, John's there thank God “ Kayleigh said handing her phone back to Bill. 

“ What do you mean thank God? “ Bill said staring “ did you think for a minute he wouldn't ?”

“ No “ Kayleigh said 

“ I'll ask again if you want , until I get an honest answer “ 

Kayleigh glanced at her dad, she knew he wanted to hear more.

“ You know I'm a worrier dad, I was worried he might get cold feet or something, Kieron was letting me know that he's there, he checked he was okay “ 

“ Did you get Kieron to put the frighteners on him ?” 

“ No I did not “ Kayleigh said indignantly “ Kieron just phoned to tell me that the car had arrived and he was there, Kieron doesn't even know why I asked him to phone me “ 

Bill beamed a typical Kitson smile,

“ Good, I love a good wedding “ he winked and squeezed Kayleigh's hand.

“ Bet you thought this day would never come dad eh ?”

“ Always knew it would love, but I did think it would have been sooner to be honest, I don't know how or why it took you so long to find your right man, I don't need to and to be honest I don't want to, because none of that's important. You know I'm not the romantic hearts and flowers type, but I know the real thing when I see it , and by God I'm seeing it “ 

“Real thing ?” 

“ Love , true, pure undiluted , all conquering love. That's what I see in you and John, I hate the cliche but made for each other sounds about right. The fact that the two of you bounced from relationship to relationship without either of you finding that one true love, into your thirties before finding each other, well that's special, magical, perhaps even preordained if you like , you two were simply meant to be, and nothing was going to stop it happening. Kieron didn't need to check John was there, a higher authority was taking care of that” 

Bill glanced around and saw Kayleigh staring at him biting her bottom lip.

“ Sorry love, didn't mean to make you cry , we're here, let's sit a minute eh ! “ 

Kayleigh didn't speak ,she just nodded .

 

Brenda noticed that neither Kayleigh nor Bill were making any attempt to get out of the wedding car, she finished getting the flower girls and page boys into position, then checked a tearful Mandy was ok . Still no movement from within the car.

“ What now ?” she said shaking her head and starting off towards the car .

“ Ey up here she comes, bet it's all my fault “ 

“ What is ?” Kayleigh asked watching her mother stride purposely towards them.

“ Everything and anything, love “ 

Kayleigh opened the door to her mother.

“ Everything okay ?, you ready love? everyone is here , it's your stage now love “ 

“ Everything's fine mum, me and dad were just talking that's all” 

“ Right well okay, now out the two of you, there is a groom waiting in there you know ? you shouldn't have kept her talking Bill, now get in there” 

“ Told you Kayleigh, my fault again “ 

Bill got out and went round to Kayleigh's side, 

“ C’ mon love , it's your last walk as a Kitson, when you come back out you'll be Mrs. Redmond , not mine anymore, well not in name anyway, right Princess your Prince awaits” 

Kayleigh got out with the help of Bill ,Kelly and Claire, Mandy was too emotional to be of any help. Inside the first set of doors, the second being closed, Steve and Kieron stood both with a tear in their eyes, Kayleigh got the flower girls arranged to hold her train, the pages were also roped in .

“ Mandy try to get a grip love, you're not much of a support to Kayleigh like that are you” Bill said to his sobbing younger daughter.

“ Christ sake mum get a grip “ Alfie said 

“ Hey you, we'll have words later young man “ Bill said “ out of order son” 

“ Bang out “ said Mandy. 

Steve gave Alfie a look that let him know he was in deep doodie.

“ Right can I get married now please ?” Kayleigh said lightheartedly.

“ Wait “ Kelly said.

“ In the name of God, what is it now ?” Bill said through clenched teeth.

“ Sophie love your dress bow is loose, can you tie it uncle Bill ?, I won't manage with these nails” 

“ No problem “ Bill fixed the offending item, then walked back to his beaming daughter. He took her arm and noticed she was shivering despite it being a warm summer afternoon.

“ Right are we ready now, are you all sure, right let's get the party started” Kayleigh gently said.

Bill nodded to Kieron and Steve , they closed the outside doors, and opened the inside ones. On that cue their entry music started.

The intakes of breath , the oohs, ahs , and the sound of numerous hankies being used and a general murmur of beautiful, gorgeous, let John know she was here , he didn't need the music.

He knew that he, John the luckiest man in the world Redmond was really getting married today to Kayleigh the most beautiful woman in the world Ann Kitson.

Fr. Maguire had a modern approach to marriage and had allowed them to pick their own music rather than have to choose from the hymnary. Kayleigh had wanted Canon in D Major by Pachelbel, it was one of Fr. Maguire's favourites, and after today John was sure it would be one of his.

“ Take your time love, savour it “ Bill whispered as he Kayleigh and the rest of the brides party started down the aisle.

When the inner doors opened Kayleigh saw him right away, the man who had her heart forever, he was standing facing the altar, Jim to his far right also facing the front , possibly crying, between them Paul was standing looking down the aisle, even at that distance Kayleigh saw him mouth “ Absolutely stunning “ and give her a huge smile and a thumbs up, he turned to the front , nudged John elbow and said something in John's ear.

“ She is absolutely stunning John, you were right” 

“ What about ?” 

“ You're not good enough, I don't think anyone is “ he squeezed John's hand.

After what seemed like an eternity to both of them Kayleigh eventually reached John's side.

“ Hiya Handsome “ she said in that high pitched excited voice John knew and loved.

“ Hello gorgeous “ he replied, becoming overwhelmed with just how fantastic she looked, 

“ Kayleigh you look……..” 

She saw him bite his bottom lip , and look to the heavens a sure sign he was close to crying. 

She squeezed his hand, and attempted to wink with the usual comical result.

“ Mad woman “ he said and they both chuckled, relieved to actually get to this point.

The service was the shorter one, no mass was to be held, and Fr. Maguire added a few personal touches, it was full of love and joy, and when John and Kayleigh knelt for the blessing, laughter.

On John's left sole someone had written “ HELP” and on his right the word “ ME” all eyes immediately turned to Alfie, but Claire noticed a particular cheeky look on Paul's face.

All through the latter stages of the service John kept thinking “come on hurry up “

Kayleigh was thinking to herself “ get on with it”

Then it happened, 

“ I now pronounce you Husband and Wife , John you may now kiss your bride.

The happy couple just stood, looking at each other, both unbelieving that they, Fat John and dipsy Kayleigh had gotten this far, that they were actually married to each other.

“ John , John “ 

“ What Paul?” he said not taking his eyes off Kayleigh. 

“ Bloody kiss her you idiot , we’re all waiting “ 

John and Kayleigh glanced at the hundred friends and family in the chapel, they were sitting quietly like in a freeze frame, waiting for them.

Before John could react Kayleigh lept into his arms and kissed him, an act that was greeted by loud applause and cheering. 

The next few minutes were a blur, hand shakes, kisses and congratulations galore, family friends and new family, for a few moments they got separated, and it didn't feel right.

They got slight relief when they went to sign the register, Paul and Mandy their pre agreed witnesses. 

“ Right “ said Bill “ You have to go out first remember, then the families follow okay?” 

As John and Kayleigh walked back down the aisle, John noticed she was staring at him,

“ Stop staring it's freaking me out “ 

“ You're my husband so I'll stare if I like “ 

John stopped and turned to face her,

“ Thanks Kayleigh “ 

“ What for ?” 

“ For making me want this “ 

“ Your welcome “ she said flashing the world's most glorious smile.

They exited to be met by a throng of people, camera flashes almost blinded them, 

“ Must have shut the shop “ John whispered 

“ Who cares John? Just keep smiling John, keep smiling”


	6. It should have been me !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its reception time, and a surprise or two await.

“ Right last one you'll all be glad to hear, then you can go get a pint or 4 and a fruit based drink for the ladies. Right Kayleigh love this is you with your big brother and sister in this one”

“ She's the oldest Kevin “ Kieron said to the photographer as he stood next to Kayleigh,

“ No, really ? “ Kevin replied winking at Kayleigh.

John stood watching,

“ You okay pal ?”

“ Oh high Steve, yea I'm still finding it hard to believe that I'm actually married to her “

“ Bit surreal eh ?, I remember my wedding , kept having to tell myself that it was real, not a dream “

“ Aye a bit like that buddy, like I'm not fully here”

“ Our mandy said that right enough “

“ What ?”

“ That you're not all there”

“ Ha ha , nice to know I can rely on my brother in law”

“ Any time bro “ Steve slapped John on the back as he walked past.

“ John “ Kayleigh was beckoning him over . Her and Mandy were in deep conversation,

“ What love ?”

 

Kayleigh put John's hand in Mandy,s and walked over to talk to her gran and grandad.

“ John thanks for making my sister happy, I'm glad you're my brother in law, honestly I know I was a bitch to you in the past, but I didn't know you then, now I do, I love you too”

“ That means a lot to me Mandy thanks”

“ You're welcome “ she said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

Kayleigh and John held hands for the next 40 minutes as they mingled with their guests, never letting go. Eventually the room was reset for the meal and the long awaited speeches, a dinner jacketed MC asked all the guests to take their seats, John and Kayleigh had named their tables after their favourite bands, sharing their love of music with their friends and family.

Eventually everyone got seated, Kayleigh had gone to great lengths to get the seating just right, she had the families mixed, Nana rose was sitting with Kayleigh two grannies and her grandad, John's cousins with Kayleigh's cousins and so on, both families were outgoing and full of fun, this was going to be a very special occasion.

Bill gave a funny speech, ribbing Kayleigh without being cruel, telling tales of her tomboy escapades, he also gave an obviously heartfelt welcome to John, and thanked Joan and the late Martin for raising a son worthy of his daughter.. His toast to absent friends all the more poignant.

John started with the long awaited “ On behalf of my wife and I “ , he praised the bride, thanked Bill and Brenda for welcoming him into the family fold, and thanked the bridal party. He held it together mostly.

It's when he went to thank his mum that he struggled, but he made it.

“ I'd like to thank my mum, and my dad who obviously isn't here, for everything. They showed by example what true love is, an example I aim to follow. They got it right , they showed the world what in sickness and in health really means. I tell you often that I love you mum , but today I want to say I'm proud of you, and thank you for making me a decent person , someone suitable for a woman so fine, so perfect , and as wonderful as Kayleigh “

Paul lightened the mood, he poked fun at John and his peculiarities, his penchant for dressing up, both Male and Female,” All in the name of entertainment he says, but on his own in his bedroom at 3 am. Who was he entertaining?” It was a riotous speech, joke after joke, he did however find time to praise his long awaited for little sister Kayleigh, and mentioned how all though it's often said as a passing remark, in this room” we truly are one big happy family.”

Paul sat down , then stood up again. He looked at John and grinned.

“ What you up to ? “ John stage whispered.

“ Ladies and gentlemen “ Paul continued” this is a new start for John and Kayleigh and as such we are going to have an amnesty “

Paul nodded to one of the staff and they brought out an empty ice bucket and placed it in front of the top table.

“ Now we know John is a bit of a dark horse, and we're not here to judge, but as this is a new start, would all the ladies who have a key to John's house, for whatever reason, I think you know what I mean though don't you ladies, please come forward and put your keys in the bin “

The room was suddenly full of the sound of chairs being slid back, as most of the women on Kayleigh's side walked up and dropped keys in the bin, everyone in the room was laughing, Kayleigh kept looking at John shaking his head, his look kept sending her off in fits of laughter.

“ Thank you ladies , are you sure that's all ? “

“ Wait “ Kayleigh's 70 year old aunt Maud shouted from the back of the room. She walked up and slowly emptied a bag of keys in,

“ The woman's guild say thanks for the memories Mambo “ she said and winked.

That did it for Kayleigh she was laughing hysterically now, what a set up, brilliant.

“ Thanks ladies I'm sure Kayleigh appreciates your sacrifices “ Paul said .

“ Wait , wait “ a very camp Male voice said .

“ What now ?” John said wiping his eyes.

Some guy John had never seen before putting on an exaggerated mincing walk , entered the room.

“ Sorry I'm late sweet cheeks, best give you this “ he said then theatrically dropped the key in the bin , stood up , looked at John sighed, blew him a kiss and walked off.

“ Any more ……..no?, good let's get our meal then shall we “ Paul nodded to the head waiter.

“ Brilliant Paul brilliant “ Kayleigh said .

“ I aim to please sis, aim to please”

“ Did you know he had that planned? “ John asked during the starter.

“ No I didn't, but it was brilliant wasn't it ?” Kayleigh giggled.

“ Absolutely “ he replied.

 

After the meal it was time to greet the evening guests, and prepare for the first dance. John and Kayleigh had chosen a band rather than a disco because as John put it a good band can do disco.

John made his way over to Kayleigh,

“ Charlie and the boys are ready, first dance in a couple of minutes okay? “

“ Sure” she giggled.

“ What's funny ?”

“ Nothing, I'm just happy”

The MC strode up to the mic,

Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom, Kayleigh and John, it's time for the first dance.

Kayleigh stood in front of John, when the music started, John looked puzzled this isn't what they'd chosen. Suddenly a spotlight snapped on him , a second snapped on lighting up the door to his left, he looked at Kayleigh she smiled and backed up,

“ Done up like a kipper “

She nodded and held up her bouquet to hide her smile.

“ It should've been me, Yvonne Fair , he said to himself. “ 1975”

As the vocals started , the door opened and in came Elsie, in heels she was over six foot, wearing a wedding dress and veil, John wasn't sure if she was supposed to be a woman made up to be a man playing a woman or was she just Elsie.

I saw my love walking down the aisle  
And as he passed me by  
He turned to me and gave me a smile

Then the preacher,then the preacher  
The preacher joined their hands  
And all the people,the people  
Began to stand

When I shouted “ It should have been me  
No,it should have been me  
You know it should have been me  
Baby how can you do this to me?

“ You made a promise that we'd never part  
Then you turned around and you broke my heart  
Now you're standing there saying” I do”  
Holding hands with somebody new”

“ When you know that it should have been me  
No it should have been me  
Oh it should have been me  
Baby how can you do this to me ?”

Then the preacher, whoa yeah  
The preacher asked that there be silence please  
“ If any objections to this wedding  
Speak now or forever, forever hold your peace”

And I stood up and said:  
“It should have been me  
No it should have been me!”  
Jumped out of my seat and screamed “It should have been me!  
Oh don't blow away my mind  
People believe me that man is mine  
It should have been me  
No you know it should have been me  
Oh, it should have been me  
Oh, somebody call the police  
That woman down there is a doggone thief  
It should have been me  
No doubt it should have been me  
Oh, it should have been me….”

She lip synced perfectly, and at each “ it should have been me”she stomped up and down.  
She was absolutely brilliant.

Kayleigh had been joined by Mandy Claire and Kelly, John had entered into it and brushed off Elsie every time she grabbed him,and held his arms out to Kayleigh, when she finished she got a standing ovation, most of her workmates shocked to see her funny side come through, all except Rachel she sat herself nursing her G and T, feeling every word of the song hurt.

“ Ladies and gentlemen, now down to the main event, I give you John and Kayleigh, and what I'm assured is the real first dance . Welcome to the dance floor, Mr.and Mrs. Redmond”

A tumultuous round of applause met the happy couple's arrival on the dance floor, to John and Kayleigh it looked as if people were 4 deep around them , waiting for them to start.

“ No chippendales or drag acts to come ?”

“ No John darling this is where it gets serious “

“ Most are betting on the Corrs, like you planned “

“ This one is our song though, sums us up ,oh “she said and started to well up.

“ You okay love ?”

“ I just realised John I've got you , I really have haven't I, it's not a dream is it?"

“ No love, it once was but now it's real life , ready? “

“ Yea, let's get the party started”

“ Love you Missus Redmond “

“ Love you Mister Redmond

John nodded to Charlie the band lead, he nodded back and the first dance song was counted in.


	7. Mum, Dad you two ...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chance ?

In a world of illusion

Filled with wrong turns

Where so many bridges

Seemed destined to burn

The odds are so great

The chances so slim

To find the right her

For just the right him

 

We're two in a million exceptions to the rule

I followed my heart and love led me to you

It's a gamble at best so easy to lose

But the first time we kissed we both knew

We're two in a million

Two who found one love that's true

 

What some call love

Can be lost overnight

And they find there's a tunnel

At the end of the light

But here in your arms

The only surprise

Is the way love keeps growing

As time passes by.

 

Two in a million.

Bryan White

 

John had asked Charlie and the band to do the song twice, it was short after all and he wanted these  special few moments to last as long as possible. No matter what life held in store for him, he would never ever feel as loved as he did now. He knew he was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and he could see Kayleigh smiling adoringly at him, he didn't want this day to end. If he lived another thousand years he would still never fathom out how he had managed to end up with a simply perfect woman such as Kayleigh. But he had !.

The watching guests, could see that Kayleigh and John had taken lessons, their dance was slow and tidy, those in the know noticed that like everything else, Kayleigh was leading, and as usual John was following on oblivious.

As the song started for the second time, Bill danced with Joan, Paul danced with Brenda, Kiron was dragged up by Claire, Jim danced with Kelly , Mandy and Steve sought each other out and joined in, the guests stood and watched. To most of the assembled watchers it was just another first dance by another newly wed couple, but for those closest to John and Kayleigh it was something more, what they were seeing was the beginning of a special relationship, two halves of the one whole, the question and answer, the words and the music of a perfect song, two individual entities whom without each other meant nothing,  it was also the end. The end of unrecognised loneliness, the end of the search for a sense of belonging, the end of the relentless search for true love.

They had found all they wanted in life, they had found each other, no one else in the room was visible as far as John and Kayleigh were concerned, they truly only had eyes for each other, literally no one else mattered.

Eventually as the dance floor filled, Mr. and Mrs.Redmond made their way off and started to circulate, and would do for 30 mins according to Kayleigh's plan, before getting together again for more dances.

John headed for one of the tables his workmates were occupying, he noticed Elsie was standing talking to Diane , he walked up to her and hugged her .

“ Here you Mr Redmond,  don't let your Kayleigh see you doing that , I'm not wanting bitch slapped this early”

“ That performance was brilliant Elsie,  thanks for doing it “

“ It's your Kayleigh to thank , her idea”

“ How did she think of that ?”

“ Rachel “

“ Eh ?”

“ Och we were listening to the radio one day at yours so we were,and yon song came on, so it did, and your Kayleigh says to me,” imagine if Rachel turned up , that's the ideal song” and that's how it started. Any how I enjoyed it, think your Nana was confused a bit though, heard she was sending Claire to sort me out “

John left the table chuckling “ Poor Nana “ 

Kayleigh was sitting between Cath and Pamela, Roisin was coming back from the bar with a pint of water and ice for her.

“ You not drinking love ? “, Sandra asked.

“ No, giving it a miss today, want to take everything in, only going to have one shot at this, “

“ You two are paired for life love , I've been telling anyone who'd listen that since you started car sharing , mark my words I said , didn't I Pamela ?” Cath said smiling.

“ Every bloody day Cath “

“ Are you pregnant then ?”Joyce asked.

“ No,not that i'm aware of anyway” Kayleigh smiled..” why ask that now?”

“ It's a party and you're not drinking, that's why “

“ Well it's a fine thing when a woman can't abstain for a night without being accused of being pregnant “ Kayleigh suddenly burst out laughing, “ god I sounded like John there “.

“ You're the picture of contentment Kayleigh love” Joyce said” I'm so happy for you " 

“ Thanks “ Kayleigh said squeezing Joyce's hand “ I feel content .

John had been talking to Bill's older sisters Maude and Audrey joking about the key set up when John noticed Rachel stand up and stride purposely towards Kayleigh who was now standing with her back to the dance floor, talking to Kieron”s girlfriend Gill. Two paces behind Rachel was Claire ,rolling her sleeves up, face like thunder.

“ Shit” John said and headed to Kayleigh.

“ Kayleigh “ Rachel said . 

Kayleigh slowly turned, not knowing what to expect.

“ Rachel, you're looking pretty, that colour suits you” Kayleigh said smiling

“ White suits you, you look lovely,”

“ Thanks “

“ I won't lie Kayleigh, I wish it was me John had married, but he didn't, it's you he got hitched to, I'll have to live with that “

“ I won't apologize for that Rachel, never “

“ That's not what I meant Kayleigh,  I wish it had been me but it wasn't, so I want to wish you and John all the best , I mean it, as much as you and I will never be close again, John was a good friend of mine and I wish him and you well for the future. I know when I'm beat , I can be stupid at times but even I'm not daft enough to think I could compete with you for John's affections. “

“ Thanks Rachel , seriously thank you “

“ Shake “ Rachel held her hand out “ i’d hug you but I don't want makeup on your dress  it's got to last a while yet “

Kayleigh shook hands with Rachel, who then went back to her seat. Claire still discreetly following on.

“ What did she say?“ John asked Kayleigh nodding towards the retreating Rachel.

“ White flag “

“ Dido?”

“ No you idiot “ Kayleigh laughed “ the proverbial white flag, she's surrendered, knows she's beat as far as getting you is concerned so she wishes us well”

“ Excellent, no more catfight then ?”

“ Well not if she keeps away no, but if she starts sniffing about, I'll knock her about.”

“ What was Claire doing ?”

“ She heard a whisper that Rachel was going to cause a scene, so she was ready to stop her, that's all”.

“ It's going well ain't it love ?, all the tables are mixing just like you thought “ John said scanning the room .

“ Yes everyone seems to be having a good time ". 

“ This is our wedding Kayleigh, can you believe it ?, our bloody wedding “ John smiled .

“ John “ Kayleigh took his face in both hands, and stared in his eyes” whatever life brings us, I'll always be proud of the fact that I was married to you, always “

“ I can't believe I've got you darling I really can't,  you are all my dreams come true in one little redheaded package, I'll love you till my dying day, you remember that eh “ John replied.

“ Can I borrow John for a minute love?” Bill asked the happy couple,

“ Sure dad ,but be gentle okay “ Kayleigh laughed.

Bill bid John to follow him out to the formal gardens.

“ I don't normally smoke John ,but if you can't have a Cuban at your daughter's wedding, well I don't know where you can eh ?. Care to join me ?.”

“ No thanks Bill, it's not that long since I gave up, too tempting, but you don't want to discuss cigars do you ?”

“ No “ Bill said exhaling a large cloud of cigar smoke “ I don't “

“ Promise me you wont deliberately hurt Kayleigh “ Bill said not looking at John.

“ Of course I wouldn't,  what do you take me for ?”

“ A caring decent man, one who is honorable, trustworthy and who loves my daughter, that's what I take you for John,  am I right ?” 

“ I believe I am, yes “

“ Good, so you'll promise me man to man you'll always keep her safe and never hurt her or let her get hurt “ Bill said holding out his hand.

“ I promise you Bill, man to man” John said shaking his hand.

“ That means a lot to me John, I'm not a believer in God and all that , a promise man to man, you to me , seals the deal for me, that's the important bit “ Bill said smiling .

“ You two getting on okay?” neither man had seen Brenda walk up to them.

“ Fine, just shaking John's hand , sealing a promise he made”

“ Man to man stuff was it? “ Brenda giggled

“ Might have been “ Bill shrugged.

“ Kayleigh was looking for you John,  you best get in “

John went over and hugged Bill, then headed back indoors.

“ You looked good walking down the aisle today, you had a glow like the Bill of old”

“ You look not  too bad yourself Brenda “

“ I'm sorry Bill, I know I've said it before, but I truly am“ Brenda said taking Bill's hand.” I didn't know how much you loved me, how good what we had was, I'm sorry “ she turned to walk away.

“ Love “ Bill said towards her retreating from.

“ Eh ?” she said turning.

“ Love you, not loved , I've never stopped loving you Brenda, I know I should but I didn't. I still do “

“ Despite……. " 

“ Yes despite all of that, all of them, I still do. Why do you think I'm still around? . I keep hoping that you might want me back someday, somehow “

“ I've been hoping the same for years Bill, waiting and hoping. Why tell me now though , why today ?”

“ Seeing how special their love is, made me realise how special ours was, and could be again “

“ Will you take me back ?” Brenda asked walking up to Bill.

“ Will or would? “

“ Will ?”

“ In a heartbeat “

“ Well then “ Brenda said putting the flat of Bill's hand on her chest “ pick which one “

 

 

“ Is mum out there too then ?”

“ Aye I just left them, Bill and I had a chat and your mum came along, I left them there “

“ Let's go get them, granny and grandad want to say goodbye “ Kayleigh said pulling  John back towards the gardens .

“ Where John? “

“ Down the side of the gazebo, down there !”  John pointed.

John and Kayleigh turned the corner to see Brenda sitting on someone's knee at one of the tables, having a serious snogging session, pent up emotions much to the fore. Hands everywhere.

Kayleigh stopped gobsmacked,  lifted her finger to point but said nothing. John looked on in amusement. Eventually Kayleigh regained her voice ,

“ Mum, what the hell do you think you're doing ?” shock in her voice.

Brenda looked round at Kayleigh, a cheeky grin on her face ,

“ Do you mind love,I'm  busy here “ she giggled

“ Mum you ……”

“ Kayleigh give us a minute love eh ,” she heard her dad's distinctive voice.

Brenda swung her legs round to stand up and Kayleigh noticed it was Bills lap she was sitting in.

“ Dad ,mum you two ……,”

“ Yes us two “ Bill said getting to his feet. “ what of it ?" 

“ Are you, you know ?“ Kayleigh smiled .

Bill took Brenda's hand, they looked at each other then both turned to John and Kayleigh.

“ Yes guess we are , see if we can get it right second time around will we ?“ said Bill gazing into Brenda's eyes.

“ Best go tell Mandy and Kieron then “ Brenda added. 

With that they squeezed past a gobsmacked Kayleigh and grinning John and walked hand in hand back into the venue. 

“ Guess our love is contagious John , best get back on though before they steal our limelight “   

“ No wait “ John pulled Kayleigh back towards him “ have a minute “

Kayleigh moved close and they hugged. 

John was looking towards the venue, they could see the packed dance floor and the flashing lights shone through the windows casting multi coloured hues on the manicured lawn. The music just loud enough to be discernible. John breathed in the scent of Kayleighs hair .

“ I wish I could stop time “  John idly said .

“ Mmmm ? “ Kayleigh had her head hurried in John's chest enjoying their closeness.

“ I said I wish I could stop time, right here right now”

“ Why here and now, love ?”

“ This, you in that dress in my arms, all our family and friends here, but far enough away not to be in our space, and this special feeling knowing that I've actually got you, you're mine, Kayleigh Kitson “

“ Redmond “ she corrected him smiling.

“ You're still mine, and I want us to be like this forever”

“ You had me forever a long time ago John, I would have stayed with you regardless of us getting married, being with you was the most important thing to me, this is a bonus”

“ First day we car shared you told me your dream, marry the man of your dreams you said, l love you so much I wanted this too you know, so that I could be part of your dream, our dream. And I want it to be like this forever “

“ Me too “ Kayleigh said leaning in for a kiss.

“ Oy love birds “ Steve shouted from the door, “ Mandy said get in here, granny and grandad are leaving “

“ We'll pick up where we left off later John, we've got the rest of our lives haven't we ?”

“ Most certainly love, most certainly “


	8. Did you really keep your jeans on ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a Kitson to control the Kitsons

John and Kayleigh had entered the hall to see Maude and Audrey having a vociferous discussion with Brenda and Bill, at one point, as John walked over, Audrey had pulled Bill and Brenda's hands apart and pushed Brenda, if Brenda and Kayleigh shared Body language then there was a fight in the offing. Kayleigh had seen it too and headed over, Kelly and Mandy headed her off and guided her away as she started crying, Steve and Kieron hearded the Kitsons out of the main hall, Steve stood inside the door , Kieron went out with them. Kayleigh's 93 year old gran walked over to her.

 

“ Don't you fret love, I'll sort my kids out, this is nothing to do with Brenda okay, absolutely nothing, this is your auntie Maude's fault, I'll fix this ” that said she kissed Kayleigh on the forehead and walked spritely to the door, her pace and confident stride belying her age..

“ That's enough all of you, you should be ashamed of yourselves,  what will John's family think of us eh?, and what about Kayleigh?, how dare you tarnish her wedding like this ?”

“ Look Kieron………”

“ Enough dad enough, at least have the decency to step into the bar or go outside, but stop this now. Either stop arguing of take it elsewhere, she's in bits in there”

“ I'll go and talk to her, calm her down “ Brenda said.

“ Are you kidding mum?, she's spitting feathers no way will you calm her down, she's more likely to rip your head off“

“ See Bill, back together 10 minutes and already she's trouble” Audrey voiced.

“ Shut up Audrey no one asked you “ Brenda replied.

“ You shut up “ Maude said “ you've always been trouble”

“ Well you'd know Maude, you've courted it all your days “ Brenda hissed getting right in Maude's face.” the only thing that's ever courted you eh ?”

“ You're a tart Brenda always was always will……….” .

“ Shut up, or get out  “ Bill , Maude and Audrey didn't need to hear it twice, their mother's voice was still sharp and distinctive.

“ You okay mum ?” Maude said moving towards the nonagenarian.

“ I'm quite alright thank you fuming but alright “

“ Mum we were just telling Bill…..”

“ Kieron love? “ Granny Kitson spoke over Maude.

“ Yes gran ?“

“ Hold the door shut love, I need a word with the kids “

“ Okay gran” Kieron smiled he knew what was coming, as did Bill, Brenda et al.

“ Me and half the bleedin people in that hall, can hear you, you bunch of ignoramuses,  you do not argue like that at anybody's wedding, nevermind my granddaughter's, that girl has planned this for ages, and you, her nearest and dearest those who are supposed to care most are bleedin spoiling it. You're embarrassing her, embarrassing me and I will not stand for it do you hear me, I will not let this happen”  

“ But mum ………”

“ Don't you dare interrupt me Maude Kitson, how dare you?, I'm bloody talking in case you hadn't noticed”

“ Sorry “

“What are you two thinking ?” she addressed Audrey and Maude directly.

“ If Bill and Brenda want to try again so be it, it's got eff all to do with you two, it's his choice. If he's happy I'm happy, so either paint a smile on your faces, get back in there and do the happy family bit or fuck off home.” Kieron sniggered at his grans language, then wilted under her icy stare.

“Don't any of you dare think you or your opinions are more important than Kayleigh or this wedding, because believe me they are not.. so have you got it ?”

“ Kieron love, go and collect your aunts coats will you love ? they might be leaving “

“ No it's okay Kieron love, we've had our say” Audrey eventually spoke.

“ Sorry mum “ Maude mumbled.

“ Got it “ Bill said

“ Right get back in , and no more of this shite “

Maude and Audrey headed back in, slightly shame faced.

“ Thanks mum “ Bill said as he passed Granny Kitson

“ I didn't do it for you two, this is Kayleigh's day, make sure it's remembered for the right reasons not shameful ones”

Granny Kitson let her offspring head back in, and stood with Kieron for a minute,

“ Never too old for a spanking our Kieron, remember that “ she shook her head “ bloody idiots, I'm disgusted that things got out of hand like that”

Joan had been at the ladies and missed the confrontation in the hall but had been party to Granny Kitsons tirade. As she walked towards the door Granny Kitson smiled at her,

“ What do you do when your kids are idiots ?“ she asked.

“ Love them, that's what I do with my two idiots “ Joan replied.

“ They were out of order arguing like that “

“ You certainly know how to handle them though “

“ My Bill,  that's Kayleigh's grandad, called me feisty,  “ Makeup by Rimmel, attitude by Rommel “ is how he put it, still am I guess”

Joan was still laughing as she walked back into the hall, arm in arm with Granny Kitson.

John had pulled Kayleigh into the dance floor, having hurriedly arranged with Charlie to play Runaway by the Corrs, she kept trying to look past him or over his shoulder, she saw her Aunts come back in and sit down, closely followed by her mum and dad, still holding hands, she smiled at that, she finally relaxed enough to look into John's adoring eyes when she saw her gran and Joan walking in arm in arm laughing about something, when Kieron walked in smiled and gave her the thumbs up she closed her eyes and got back to her happy place, in John's arms.

Joan and Granny Kitson headed straight to the bar.

“ Can I get you ladies a drink?” Paul asked, “ Mum ?”

“  Rum and coke please Paul “ Joan replied.

“ Granny Kitson ?”

“ Vodka and coke please “

“Okay, I'll bring them over to you “

“ I somehow thought that Kayleigh took her nature from her mother, must be because she looks so much like her “ Joan explained at the table.

“ God no, Brenda is a pussycat compared to Kayleigh, she gets the feisty nature from our side I'm afraid, her and Mandy both, Kieron not so much. Bill looks like his dad, but got my nature"

She shook here head 

"Audrey and Maude are just too judgemental, they hold a grudge against Brenda because of how things went with her and Bill "

“ And you don't? “

“ I want him happy,  I don't care if it's with or without her, that's not important, him being happy is , understand ?”

“ Yes I do , cheers “ said Joan raising her glass.

“ Cheers”

 

“ You okay now love ?” John asked on the dancefloor. 

“ I can't believe that auntie Maude would start a fight at my wedding John, our wedding, what was she thinking ?”

“ The bouncers tackled it quickly though eh?” he chuckled.

“ Poor bloody Steve and Kieron, not what expect at your sisters wedding is it , throwing your own mum and dad, and bloody aunties out of the hall. I'll be having words with Maude don't you worry John, she's not embarrassing Kayleigh Redmond like that and getting away with it no way “

Suddenly John held her at arms length and smiled at her.

“ What , John ?”

“ You've got used to Redmond quickly enough. 

“ I've got a secret to tell John “ Kayleigh said giggling.

“ Go on then, spill the beans”

“ I've been practising calling myself that for a long time, I've been practising my signature as well,”

“ How long ?”

“ When I decided I was going to marry you “

“ Oh when we got engaged ?, that's not that long  

“ No “ she shook her head.

“ No ?”

“ First day we car shared, started that night “ she giggled again.

“ Really?” John grinned.

“Yea, really really “

“ Knew you were a bunny boiler, that proves it “

“ But I'm your bunny boiler, Mambo all yours “

They stood looking at each other just smiling, Brenda's voice broke the spell.

“ Can we talk love, if I'm not imposing “

“ Of course mum, I need a wee anyway and I'll need help”

Brenda helped her daughter go to the toilet, with much giggling and rib pulling, when they came back they sat at a table on their own.

“ I'm sorry about……”

“ It was Maude not you,  Granny Kitson told me the whole story “

“ But if me and dad…….”

“ Mum ?” Kayleigh said taking Brenda's hands in hers, “ take the chance, you and Dad, neither of you have been truly happy apart, ignore people like Maude and Audrey, go for it. If you think about it you have a lot to gain, and nothing to lose”

“ Thanks love, I have a feeling it'll work this time, we’re more grown up  

“ And you can't get pregnant eh !”

“ Kayleigh !” Brenda shrieked in indignation “ we haven't even thought about that yet, dirty pig”

“ Really, if John and I hadn't interrupted you earlier, god knows what you would have gotten up to, you were thinking alright , I know that look 

“ Well perhaps a fleeting thought nothing too dirty though “

“ TMI mum honestly , yuck “ Kayleigh pretended to gag.

“ Oh here's Elsie mum, my good friend “ 

“ Hiya Elsie , you enjoying yourself love “ Brenda asked,

“ Still bloody spooky the way you two look so alike so it is, but aye it's a grand do so it is.”

“ Were you looking for me Elsie ?”

“Aye Kayleigh love, Rachel went missing, I wanted to check she wasn't near you”

“ Gone home do you think ?”

“ No , her coat, bag , ciggies and lighter are all still at the table, so is her drink, so I dont think she's gone far  “

A sudden thought crossed Kayleigh's mind, she stood up and scanned the room,

“ Where's John? “

“ What love ? “ Brenda asked.

“ John, where is he, where's he gone ?, I can't see him”

Elsie waved Paul over to the table.

“ Alright ladies, can I help ? 

“ Do you know where John is Paul, I can't see him ?.”

“ He’s outside in the courtyard”

“ Alone ?”

“ No, Ben was asking me about the stars, I don't know owt about them, so John took him back out, said he was sweating in the penguin suit, and needed to cool down, is there a problem? “ 

“ No I was just curious “

“ Okay love, best get back to the bar, your Steve is gasping for a pint “

Kayleigh surreptitiously made her way to the large French windows that lead on to the terrace and thus down to the courtyard,  not an easy thing to do wearing a wedding dress,

“ Phew I'm hot think I'll step outside for a cool down “ she said overdramatically.

As she stepped out she bumped into Ben.

“ Oh sorry auntie Kayleigh “

“ It's okay love, where's your uncle John, I thought you were with him?”

“ He was talking to the Blonde girl from work, I got bored so I've come up for Alfie “

Kayleigh's paranoia and jealous streak were fighting with her trust and common sense,  jealous paranoia had the upper hand at the moment.

She was there with him, she would recognise his silhouette anywhere, and Rachel was there with him highlighted under one of the spotlights.

“ As much as I'm flattered by the suggestion Rachel, it would never happen”

“ You can never say never John, stranger things have happened “

“ That won't, I can guarantee it “

“ I bet she can't “

“ Can't what ?”

“ Can't guarantee it wouldn't happen “

“ No one can , but I bet she'd fight like hell to stop it just like I would”

“ But if …..”

“ It won't happen Rachel, trust me “

“ But if it did would you consider me ?.”

“ No”

“ Well, I'm not going to pretend that didn't hurt John “

“ Rachel, you're my friend, I don't fancy you, and be honest, you never really wanted me that much until Kayleigh came along, we had some good nights out, as mates, some cracking times, some of those parties in Tyneside were tremendous, and the people we met were nice , but they never thought of us as anything other than friends either did they ?, when we stayed over we were always offered separate rooms, or beds”

“ We slept together once , or did you forget ?”

Kayleigh's heart sank to her feet on hearing this, she suddenly felt faint, and was on the verge of speaking when John replied. 

“ We shared a bed once, and all we did was sleep Rachel, christ I kept me bloody jeans on, if I remember correctly “

“ Aye, you bloody did right enough, but I didn't have mine on did I? “

“ No you wore my tee shirt, on top of your bra and pants, I went home looking like Worzel Gummidge, and smelling like a brothel cat, the mixture of Old spice and Aromatics is not a pleasant one”

“ That was one hell of a train journey right enough John,  wasn't I sick in the bog ?” Rachel giggled.

“ Several times , then you tried to kiss me goodbye, God your breath was rank" 

“ We did have good times didn't we? “

“ Really good some of them “

“ But all in the past John, no new good times for us, not now “

“ No I doubt it, as much as Kayleigh trusts me, she doesn't trust you:”

“ How does that work then?  

“I don't know Rachel, you're a woman you work it out “

“ Well I'm going inside to do it , it's bloody freezing out here, enjoy your stars John, bye bye”

“ Bye Rachel, tell Kayleigh I'm out here eh ?”

“ As if “ came the reply from the dark.

John stood watching the stars for a few minutes,  Kayleigh walked up behind him. 

“ Recognise any ?” 

“ Jesus Kayleigh I shit myself there, don't sneak up on me like like that, I'm at a funny age “ 

“ Nice out here isn't it ? , on your own just looking”

“ Yip”

“ Not getting bored on your own then John ?”

“ Rachel was here chatting a few minutes ago” John said still looking skywards.

“I know, I listened for a bit “ she said squeezing his hand ,but looking at him.

“ And ?”

“ Did you really keep your jeans on ?” 

“ Yip”

“ So you had a tall good looking, leggy blonde in bed with you, in her scanties and you offer her your t shirt as a nighty, and keep your jeans on, did I hear that right ?”

“ Yip”

“ Don't tell anyone else that John okay ?“

“ Why ?” he asked looking at her. 

“ They might think Big Diane was right about you “

“ Ha Ha funny aren't you? “ 

“ Yip “ she said looking at the sky. Smiling knowingly.


	9. You like, Mr. Redmond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day draws to a close.

A lot of people were surprised to see John and Kayleigh leading most of the dances as the night wore on, YMCA , the Birdy dance, Kayleigh showing that a wedding dress was no encumbrance when doing the Macarena, and John was front and centre for the time warp and hucklebuck, as weddings go it was a wonderful party.

The band took a break and one of John and Kayleigh's playlists was being played through the sound system. Kayleigh walked over to Jim,

“ Ready Jim ?” 

“ Yes love, only be a minute to set up,” Jim got up went and put a stool in front of the band area, and collected his guitar. Charlie switched on the mic and handed it to Kayleigh. He used the second mic to address the guests.

“ Ladies and gents , your attention please, thank you “

Kayleigh went over and dragged John over to the stool and bid him to sit.

There was a murmur of expectation amongst the assembled guests, John, Kayleigh and a microphone usually spelt fun, or a song. Sometimes both, they would find out soon. 

“ You all know that John and I love our music, almost as much as we love each other” Kayleigh said looking at John.

“ And most of you have heard John sing by now, ……..but I heard a lovely song some time ago, and I hope I can do it justice, listen to the words, they mean a lot “

“ Okay ? “ Jim asked 

Kayleigh nodded to him, “ this is for you darling “ she whispered to John.

Jim started playing the intro, and John for once didn't know the song.

 

My love,here I stand before you

I am yours now from this moment on

Take my hand, only you can stop me shaking

We'll share forever , this I promise you.

 

And when I look in your eyes

All of my life is before me,

And I'm not running anymore

Cause I already know I'm home

With every beat of my heart,

I give you my love completely

My darling this I promise you

 

My love I can hear your heartbeat

As we dance now closer than before

Don't let go cause I could almost cry now,

This is forever,I make this vow to you.

 

And when I look in your eyes

All of my life is before me,

And I'm not running anymore

Cause I already know I'm home

With every beat of my heart,

I give you my love completely

My darling this I promise you

My darling this I promise you

My darling this I promise you

 

( Donna Taggart)

 

Kayleigh's voice was ideally suited to the song, and John had never heard Jim play guitar so beautifully,  he sat there unabashed with a tear in his eye, not the only man in the hall in that condition, some of the women were openly weeping, Kayleigh amongst them .

John walked over and lifted Kayleigh,   

“ Beautiful, you, the song, Jim's playing , the choice every bloody thing spot on darling thanks” he kissed her and put her down. 

He walked over and gave Jim an equally big hug . 

“ Spot on buddy, thanks “ 

“ We only went through that once would you believe John, she effing nailed it didn't she , I'm buzzing buddy, she's phenomenal sometimes,  she hit it note perfect, she's really something “ 

“ She sure is Jim, she sure is” 

As the night wore on John and Kayleigh ended up saying goodbye to more and more people as those who weren't staying over left, it was mostly family left . 

Eventually Kayleigh decided it was time to talk to Auntie Maude, as soon as John went to the gents she made a beeline for her. Maude saw her coming and stood up to meet the little red whirlwind heading her way. 

“ Kayleigh love ……”

“ Don't you dare Kayleigh love me, how dare you behave like that at my wedding, the most important day of my life, how could you aunt Maude, how could you eh?” 

“ I'm sorry love” Maude said holding her hands up, “ really I am “ 

“ I know you and my mum dont get on, but this is my day not hers, mine, and I've got friends, workmates and members of John's family going away from here thinking we're ignorant savages who can't even be civil at a wedding “ 

“ I was looking out for my brother, just like you do for Kieron, and you'd do it for Mandy too, alright I shouldn't have done it here and for that I am truly sorry, love, you know I wouldn't set out to embarrass you don't you ?”

“ Not deliberately no ,but you still managed tonight though didn't you ?” 

“ Kayleigh “ Brenda said attempting to pull Kayleigh away, “ leave it “ 

“ Mum I…….” 

“ This is between your dad and I and your aunts, we'll sort it another time, don't make it worse, aunt Maude had no intention of hurting you, or causing a scene it just happened okay, truth be told Steve and Kieron got us outside that quick hardly anybody noticed. It was one of those things, let it go love, leave it be “

“ No it's over with , there is nothing to sort “ Granny Kitson said putting her handbag on the table next to Audrey and Maude. “ Is there Maude ?”

“ No mum I've said what I think “ 

“ Is there Brenda, I mean you and Bill are happy enough that you're back together aren't you?” 

“ Yes, I mean no it's over with “ 

“ Good it's a happy ending then, and I mean ending if you get my drift , now Kayleigh love best go see to your guests, don't want them to think the Kitsons need extra attention now do we ?” 

She looked pointedly at her two daughters. 

“ Okay Granny “ she smiled and walked away. 

“ Mum I think ……..” 

“ It’s over Maude, Bill's with Brenda, end of. You can disagree if you like but you keep it to yourself “ 

“ But……”

“ Why are you still talking Maude ?” Granny Kitson said smiling to herself.

 

“ Don't you think it's a bit soon Bill” 

“ Christ Brenda we started sleeping together nearly forty years ago , how can it be too soon “

“ Well we've only just got back together,  that's what I meant ?” 

“ And we've got twenty years to make up for “ 

“ I suppose so, you smooth talker you” 

“ Well if I move your bag into my room , Mandy and Steve could have yours, so were doing them a favour, I mean Steve's sister's already picked the kids up, they could take advantage” 

“ Not the only ones taking advantage, William Kitson ,not by a long chalk “

“ Is that a yes then ?” 

“ Well as you asked so nicely, how can I resist, but you know they'll know why they're getting my room, they'll know that we're, you know thingy” 

“ Thingy ?” 

“ Yes Bill thingy.” 

“ So what, were all adults,  will we tell them they can have your room then ?”

“ Okay” Brenda smiled at Bill and remembered how she used to feel when she was with him.

Bill headed upstairs and moved Brenda's belongings into his room , he then hurriedly headed down stairs , as he entered the hall he took Brenda's hand. 

They walked across the dancefloor over to where Mandy and Steve were sitting, Bill slid the key across the table to Mandy, she looked at it puzzled.

“ We don't need the two, you two can have it, have a long lie and room service , its paid for”

“ You going home mum ? “ Mandy asked. 

“ No love I'm staying here tonight”

“ Oh you're going dad? “ 

“ No I'm staying here tonight too” 

Steve looked at his in laws and smiled. 

“ But how can you both ?“ 

“ Christ Mandy “ said Steve “ how old are you again?” 

“ Eh ?” 

Steve whispered something in Mandy,s ear, she said nothing but went wide eyed.

Bill and Brenda said goodnight to Steve and Mandy.

John and Kayleigh had eventually gone upstairs a short time previously, there being very few guests left and last orders having been called long ago. 

“ C’ mon Steve might as well take advantage eh?” 

“ Advantage of what love ?” 

“ Walk this way Steven and you'll find out “ Mandy said pulling him up by the hand.

 

************************

 

“ Can I open one eye, this is difficult you know ?”

“ No “

“ I can hardly do this in daylight with me bleedin eyes open “ 

“ Another few and that'll be enough I think , concentrate John “ 

“ How's that Kayleigh,  try now “

“ Okay you can open them now”

Kayleigh was standing facing him with her arms crossed holding her wedding dress up, John having undone enough hooks up the back for her to slip it off .

“ Right , get yourself comfortable I'll only be a few minutes okay”

“ Okay love, I'll be waiting , don't keep me in suspenders” John chuckled using one of Kayleigh's sayings. 

Kayleigh backed into the toilet and pushed the door shut with her foot. She faced the mirror and let the dress drop. She unceremoniously bundled it into a holdall.  She had a quick check, she wanted to look good for John, no she wanted to look sexy for him, and she was sure she was. She slipped off her wedding shoes, and slipped on a pair of black killer heels , John liked them, she pulled her Basque up to where it should be, Cagney and Lacey pushed skyward, straightened her lace tops, checked her suspenders were straight, she didn't like tights and always wore stockings, but usually hold ups, John was used to them, suspenders were for special occasions,  and this was very special, and then she touched up her makeup . 

She opened the door, John had put some music on and hadn't heard her, she coughed to get his attention. 

He looked around at her, the largest grin she had ever seen on his face .

“ You like, Mr Redmond? “ she purred walking towards him slowly. 

“ Oh me like very much Mrs. Redmond, very very much “ 

As she reached the bed John grabbed her and rolled her onto her back, he lovingly moved a strand of hair off her face, and looked into her eyes, she giggled sexily. 

“ Thanks Darling”  he said. 

“ For this ?” 

“ For sticking with me long enough to get us here,  I know I'm hard work at times” 

“ Well Jonathan now’s your chance to show your appreciation, reward me “

John cupped her face and moved in for a kiss. 

“ What the ?” a loud rhythmic knocking started on their headboard wall. 

“ Ignore it John “ 

As he moved in, the knocking got louder, and faster . accompanied by a woman's occasional shout.

“ That's your mum's voice I can hear “ John said . 

“ John I'm waiting “ Kayleigh said stroking his chest . 

The knocking was getting slower,  the voice louder and more frequent, a man's name becoming discernable amongst the cacophony. 

“ She's shouting Bill I'm sure of it “ suddenly the penny dropped “ My god Kayleigh they're sha…..” 

“ Turn your music up John, quick for god's sake “ shrieked a mortified Kayleigh 

As John scrambled for his phone on the bedside table, a knocking started on the opposite wall.

“ Are Mandy and Steve in that one?” John jerked his thumb in the direction of the next room. 

“ Oh my God noooooooo”  Kayleigh wailed “ this can't be happening, I can't have my mum and dad bumping uglies in one room and my big sister and her fella in the other, and us sandwiched in between, noooooooo” 

“ Well it's a wedding night I won't forget “ John chuckled.

“ Oh God almighty this is so embarrassing,  it's so so wrong “ Kayleigh said putting her hands over her ears.

John was propped up on the pillows trying as hard as he could not to laugh, he was almost succeeding.

“ I can't listen to this “ Kayleigh said in exasperation as she pulled a pillow over her head, John turned the music up and spooned in behind her, they were in almost the same positions when they woke up 7 hours later.


	10. You're staring John .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granny Kitson has some advice for Kayleigh

John had had a wonderful sleep, waking up next to his gorgeous wife was a bonus, he knew she was waking up ,she was getting restless. He lay propped up on his elbow watching her. She rolled over and stretched,  Cagney made an appearance.

“ Morning gorgeous “ John said to the love of his life.

“ God I ache John “ she said coming to, “my feet are in agony, my boobs my back and my right hip are aching “

“ Too much dancing ?” 

She threw the duvet back . 

“ Christ no wonder i'm sore,” she noticed she was still wearing heels, basque and stockings . “ Why didn't you take these off when I fell asleep love ?”

“ I must have fallen asleep myself, right after you,  I don't even know when you got under the duvet , I'm still on top of the bloody thing” 

John slid his hand across Kayleigh's midriff and tucked his thumb in the waistband of her lace thong, grinning at her . 

“ Don't even think about it John, I'm seriously sore, I'll need a hot shower, on my own, to sort myself out, this gear isn't meant for sleeping in , I can't even feel my toes right now” 

Kayleigh swung her legs off the bed and went to stand up, she immediately fell to the floor with a cry of pain . 

“ Jesus love” John exclaimed “ here let me help you up “ he said grabbing her under the arms and sitting her on the bed. 

“My feet are numb John,  get me shoes off please” 

“ No worries love “ John said as he slowly and gently slipped the black heels off, as he was doing that Kayleigh was loosening her stockings from her suspenders,  she partly rolled them off, John finished the job. 

“ I could cry John my feet are so sore, look , my little toenails are blue, and look at my thigh “

John noticed a large red mark on the outside of her right thigh, obviously she had been lying on the clip thing on her suspenders and it had been digging in. 

“ Get behind me and undo me love this basque, is too tight to breath in now, god why didn't I strip last night, god almighty I ache, but I've learned something “ 

“ What's that love ?” 

“ When I wear these again , as soon as playtime is over, they're coming off “ 

“ I'll remind you “ John said winking . 

“Oh that feels so good” Kayleigh said as the last of the lacing up the back of basque was worked loose by John's effort. 

“ You're marked where that was “ said John looking at Kayleigh.

“ Are you alright girls? “, Kayleigh asked her breasts cupping them. 

“ Jesus Kayleigh do you really need to do that ?” John asked slightly flustered. 

“ Christine and Mary Beth don't like being cooped up John,  you know that , so come on help me into the shower, I need a good soaking to ease these aches and pains away” 

“ Come on then , you and my favourite crime fighters, let big John help you” he gently lifted her and walked her towards the shower. 

“ John ?” 

“ What love?” 

“ Sorry we didn't, you know, I'll make it up to you honest “ 

“ We've got a long marriage ahead of us love , I'm sure you will “

 

************************

 

The hot shower had eased most of the new Missus Redmonds aches, all except her feet, her back, boobs and thigh feeling almost normal. As she stood soaking, the sudden realisation that she had him, she had “her John” with her ring on his finger, and she was his Missus Redmond from now on in, brought a huge grin to her face. Almost 37 and married for the first time. It was worth the wait.

She stepped out and dried herself, wrapped a small towel turban like on her head , a second towel wrapped around her she walked out of the bathroom. She looked at the dressing table, looked at John and smiled. John had laid her hair and makeup products out for her, in order that she used them. Anti tangle comb, dryer, tongs, lacquer, similarly her makeup was laid out, on their bed John had laid out her underwear a matching Ted Baker set, Burgundy with roses he called it, and as usual it was a matching set. John was standing in his boxers waiting to go into the shower. He noticed her and smiled back. 

“ Need owt else love before I nip in” he said nodding toward the bathroom. 

“ No I think you've got it spot on Jonathan,thanks “ 

“ See you shortly then “ he said kissing her on the forehead as he squeezed past.

She heard him whistling Car Share Buddy as he readied his shaving kit. 

“ Oh how I love that man “ she thought . 

She absently looked on as he lathered up in preparation for a shave. He looked round at her and winked. She dropped her towel, winked back at him and walked over to get ready for her first day as Missus Kayleigh A. Redmond. 

She giggled as she heard John whistle to himself, she had watched him shave once, it took him bloody ages. Kieron used Mach something razor, Steve, when he bothered to shave used Pro Glide , her dad used disposable Bic things. John was old school, she remembered asking him for a razor once to tidy up a bit on her leg that her waxing had missed. 

“ Sorry only have one love but I can put a new blade in if you want ?” turns out he was a big fan of shaving soap in a tub, pre shave In a jar, old fashioned razors like her grandad used and “ Good old fashioned blades, nowt fancy love “ 

She asked once if she could watch, he rubbed his beard with pre shave cream, it smelled like Vic to her, used a brush to make his soap in the tub lather up, when she asked

“ Why not use the aerosol stuff John ?” he had feigned disgust and called her a philistine.

Then he shaved three times , three bloody times,

“ With the grain, across the grain and against the grain” he explained.

Then he moisturised, the big girl. Eventually she realised that just like a lot of John's, habits and mannerisms, although they seemed dated and old fashioned, they got him good results. It got him her for instance.

Kayleigh was dressed when John came out of the bathroom. 

“ Mum texted” 

“Oh aye,did she apologise ?”

“ No just put it on a group message that Granny Kitson was going for breakfast at 10, and she thought it would be nice if we all joined her “ 

“ Suits me love “ John said, “ I'll be ready in 5  minutes “ 

They packed their belongings up and got ready for their departure. They headed downstairs to the opulent art deco dining area, Granny Kitson was already seated, an enormous plate in front of her, Maude and Audrey conspicuous by their absence. Bill and Steve were in deep conversation at the same table, brews in hand ,meanwhile Mandy and Brenda were busy examining the huge buffet selection, like kiddies let loose in a sweet shop. 

“ I intend getting me money's worth here love, stand back “ John chuckled. 

“ Granny's trying to get your attention John “ Kayleigh said waving to her wildly gesticulating grandmother,  “ you sit, I'll bring yours over “ 

“ Okay love “

“ Hiya Martha, how are you this morning? “ John said kissing her cheek. 

“ I'm fine love, now you sit there a minute I want a wee chat okay?”

“ Okay, not a bother “ 

“ John love, first off I'm sorry for the kerfuffle last night, it was wrong, it should never have happened and I'm apologising on behalf of mine okay ?” 

“ It were nowt, it's over with anyway “

“ It were not nowt John, it was a falling out at you and our Kayleigh's wedding, it was wrong okay”

“ Okay if you say it was, it was “ John smiled and patted her hand. 

“ I'll forgive your condescension this once John,  don't do it again though, arguing like that is wrong John, so I need you to do me a favour “ she said scathingly. 

“ Of course I will, if I can “ said an abashed John. 

“ Let your family know that were not really like that , please “ 

“ They should know that “ 

“ You tell them though , make sure you do ,okay ?” 

“ Okay, Granny Kitson I will “

“ Good John, good . Right go help my granddaughter at that buffet will you, that plate of yours will give her a hernia” 

John walked over and took his plate from Kayleigh, Bill had gone out for a cigarette and Mandy was now sitting next to Granny Kitson so John went and sat next to Steve. 

“ Sleep alright pal ?” 

“ Out like a light Steve, despite the noise” 

“ Very adult of you John mate , some people might have complained “ he laughed. 

Kayleigh and her mother were still at the large buffet table, somehow they both had their hair down, both had black jeans and red tops on ,although of different designs. John absently looked up. 

“ Christ “ he nodded toward them “ it's hard to tell which is which from behind ain't it “ 

“ That would be an interesting game “ Steve said without realising. Just as Bill pulled his chair back into the table.l 

“ You realise you said that out loud don't you Steve ?” Bill asked staring Icily at him . 

“ Jesus “ said John under his breath ,” what's wrong wi you ?”

Once the table had been cleared Kayleigh walked over to say goodbye to Granny Kitson. 

“ What did you tell John ? Granny , I'm curious. “

“ Treat you right or I'll come looking for him”

“ You would n'all wouldn't you ?” Kayleigh giggled. 

“ Kayleigh love” Granny Kitson said with sudden gravitas 

“ Yes granny “ 

“ I'm going to tell you something important about being married, well about being a wife actually,  I've passed it on to all the brides in the family, it's the secret to a long and successful marriage,  do you want to know it ?” 

“ Yes Granny of course I do “

Granny Kitson looked around as if checking no one would overhear.

“ Well love, “ she looked around again “ the secret is “ she paused for dramatic effect , “ don't let him leave the house hungry, or horny, because out there is a tart with butties looking to lure him in “ 

Granny Kitson and Kayleigh both burst into a fit of giggles. 

“ Your bonkers Granny you know that eh ?”

“ Seriously Kayleigh love, you don't need any secret, you have a good un in John , even when he's driving you mad, or driving you to despair,  remember he's only a man he can't help it “ 

“ I will" 

“ See you do lady ,see you do “ Granny Kitson smiled.

“ Thanks Granny “ 

“ And one more thing, love ,always remember that John has married you as you are, he knows you and he loves you, don't ever feel you need to change, it might be the things that you want to make better that he loves the most, so stay as you are, okay love?”

“ Okay Granny, thank you “

********************************

 

To save Kayleigh's feet John got her, reluctantly, to sit in reception whilst, he brought all their belongings down. Paul was driving over to the venue shortly, he would put John and Kayleigh's honeymoon cases into John car, and he would take their wedding clothes back, to their house, the newlyweds would then drive to Manchester airport for an early evening flight to Club Zanzibar Lanzarote for an all inclusive 5 star fortnight. John was looking forwards to it, a fortnight of him and Kayleigh, no interruptions just them relaxing, heaven awaited him in the Canaries.

The only people left in the lobby were John and Kayleigh, Bill and Brenda.

Bill had said goodbye to John and Kayleigh and had gone outside to greet his uber. 

“ Well you two,” Brenda said ,” I won't say good luck, because you don't need it , instead I'll say enjoy, enjoy being married, enjoy each other, enjoy life, I love you both “ 

With that she kissed Kayleigh goodbye, she went over and hugged John, as they parted, john and Brenda locked eyes, John was sure he was looking in Kayleigh's, it made him shiver.

As she walked away towards Bill, Kayleigh noticed John watching her. 

“ You're staring John “ 

“ She's a good looking woman your mum “ he said idly. 

“ That's a bit creepy actually John “

“ What I mean is, that you two are so much alike, how lucky am I gonna be in twenty years time, I'll get old, grey and fatter, you'll just get a little older, but still be gorgeous “

She squeezed his hand and smiled.

“ Here's your Paul “ she nodded towards the driveway. 

“ You sit love I'll go an meet him “ 

She watched John walk to the carpark, she watched John greet Paul, as she watched John and Paul start arguing with each other, she suddenly remembered what she had forgotten. 

“ Oh shit, shit ,shit “ she started hobbling as fast as her sore feet would take towards the quarrelling brothers, at the same time she was dialing John's phone. 

“ No you effing dickhead I wont bloody listen , one job Paul, one pissin job and you blew it” 

“ John , there's been a mix up, it's okay “ Paul said grinning. 

“ Do you think this is funny do you arsehole “ 

Suddenly Paul's demeanour changed.

“ Who you calling an arsehole ?” 

“ Who do you think ?, one job Paul one job and you screw that ……….” 

“ John , stop” Kayleigh shouted heading towards them . “ wait a minute “

“ Here comes the cavalry to save you “ 

“ Save me, it's you that needs saving dick” John snarled.

“ John listen “ Kayleigh started to say. 

“ That dick “ John pointed at Paul “ didn't bring the cases, well be lucky to make the flight now”

“ John, there's no flight this evening , the cases are at ours, we'll collect them ourselves “ 

John looked at Kayleigh in puzzlement.

“ Eh !” 

“ We're not going to Club Zanzibar, to be honest I'm not sure there is such a place” 

“ We're not ?”

“ No, when you said Paul was organising our honeymoon I got him to arrange something special, your dream holiday in fact, we fly out tomorrow to Miami for 3 days in the parks and then we're cruising the Caribbean “ 

“ But you're hydrophobic “ 

“ Was, Paul got the number for the hypnotherapist that cured his smoking , and I've got it under control now”

“ Sorry Paul” John said apologetically. 

“ Forget it buddy “

“ That's a perfect honeymoon , Kayleigh I've always wanted to cruise the Caribbean, but you know that “ 

“ I've had my dream wedding , got the man of my dreams, so it's time to share one of yours, let's go home darling, get our cases ready and you can plan our itinerary “ 

“ I love you so much Missus Redmond"

"Not as much as I love you Mister Redmond” 

They fell into a deep passionate kiss.

“ Right I'm off “ said Paul .

But he knew they hadn't heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the story of the Redmond Wedding . My next Fanfic , Sail  
> Away will continue with John and Kayleigh flying to Florida and thus on to the Caribbean. Will it be plain sailing ?. ( pun intended).


End file.
